Aftermath
by srp2017
Summary: Post-movie, pure fanfiction. Edith has to play matchmaker for her parents after they've separated.
1. Chapter 1

Post Movie, Robert was never able to forgive Cora for her friendship with Simon Bricker and she found out about the almost affair with the maid, Jane. Then, Simon Bricker went to the media and lied about the friendship, calling it an illicit affair. All this led to a legal separation for Robert and Cora. Edith and Bertie play matchmaker, and Mary treats her mother badly.

**Aftermath**

Chapter 1

Things had been going well enough. Cora thought her marriage had been fixed after all the misunderstandings, but then Simon Bricker surfaced again. He wanted press for his new book, so he went to the media and told them that he and Cora had had a long-term affair. That caused Jane Moorsum, their former maid came forward telling that she had had an affair with Robert, and he forced her to quit.

It had all been too much, and Robert and Cora legally separated. Cora went to live in London, at Grantham House, while Robert occupied Downton Abbey. Edith was settled with Bertie and Marigold at Brancaster Castle and had just had her second baby, a son that had been named Patrick Robert; after his great-grandfather and grandfather. She kept Cora looped into what was going on within the family and if it wasn't for Edith's visits, Cora would fall apart. Mary had believed all the rumors concerning Simon Bricker and none of the ones concerning Jane Moorsum. She wouldn't allow Cora to visit Downton to see her other grandchildren. Tom had written that she could visit Sybbie any time, but Cora didn't want to cause problems. She didn't know how Robert felt, she just knew she really missed her oldest daughter and grandchildren.

When Edith had little Patrick, Cora went to the Brancaster to take care of her and the children, because Edith only had a part-time nanny. Marigold and Patrick didn't understand, or judge Cora and Bertie and Edith were wonderful.

The problem was; Patrick was to be christened at Brancaster and Edith had invited the rest of her family. Robert had responded that he would be there for it. Cora didn't know if Edith had told him that Cora was there. They had done all their communicating through Murray or Edith.

Cora was nervous. Robert had asked her to leave Downton and had Miss Baxter pack her bags. That had been six months before, and Cora wasn't sure how to even talk to Robert. There had been so much mutual hurt that Cora wasn't certain that they even had a common ground.

Cora was rocking Patrick when Edith found her in the nursery the day before Robert was due to arrive. She smiled down at her and then knelt down in front of Cora and grasped Patrick's hand.

"I just spoke with Papa. He is aware you are here and is coming anyways. I think he was even glad." Edith said.

"Don't put words in his mouth. I doubt it. Is Mary and the others coming?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. Papa said the children have been ill. Just a childhood illness, but he doesn't want Marigold or Patrick exposed." Edith said.

"I am shocked they aren't just leaving them with the nannies." Cora remarked. She wasn't entirely thrilled with Mary's parenting skills. She wasn't the most involved mother.

"That's a consideration. Maybe you and Papa can work something out." Edith said hopefully.

"I doubt it, not that I don't want to. I just wish your papa would have believed me." Cora said.

"It's a two way street, Mama. You didn't believe him about that maid either." Edith pointed out.

"That's true, but I don't know how to rebuild things. It seems that those two surfacing caused all the frustrations and anxieties to resurface from an almost forty-year marriage." Cora said.

"Well, maybe a happy event will make all the good times resurface." Edith said with a smile. Despite how rough her life had been, Edith had an innate ability to point out the good things. Maybe she could do that with Robert too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

Chapter 2

Robert was thankful that Edith had invited him for the christening. He was tired of talking through an attorney and having to put their daughter in the middle, and he hoped that Cora was too. He was also thankful that the children had been battling common colds and would not be able to go to Brancaster. For whatever reason, Mary felt obligated to stay home and Tom and Henry were following suite. It gave Robert time with Cora, to possibly sort things out.

Six months before, he had made a huge mistake by throwing Cora out. He knew that Simon Bricker was a fraud, but he chose to believe him over Cora. And then Jane Moorsum surfaced and took her turn with the media. It only added fuel to the fire.

The train ride to Northumberland was long and tiring, but there was a car waiting on him to take to Brancaster. It was another long ride, and the closer he got, the more nervous he become. Finally, the driver pulled up in front of Brancaster and Edith came out to greet him.

"Hello, Papa. Its so good to see you." Edith said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It is nice to see you too, my dear." Robert said. The butler was gathering his bags and he put his arm around Edith.

"I wasn't sure you would be here after I told you Mama was here. I couldn't ask her to leave. She's been such a help with Marigold and Patrick." Edith told him.

"There will be events that we have to both be there for. This is just the first one." Robert responded.

"I hope you and Mama can work something out." Edith said. Robert stopped her and touched her cheek.

"I know, my darling daughter; but I am afraid we are past that point. I just want to get to where it isn't so painful for you and Mary." Robert told her.

"Mama really misses Mary and the children. Tom told her she could visit Sybbie, but Mary doesn't want her around George and Carolyn; so, she can't visit, and Tom is never in London with Sybbie." Edith complained.

"I'll see what I can do. She shouldn't be withheld from her granddaughter. Mary forgets sometimes that I am still Earl of Grantham. Downton is still mine." Robert said.

"I told her that I didn't think you'd permit it. Would you like to get settled?" Edith asked.

"Yes. I didn't bring Bates. I can take care of myself for a couple days. You'll tell me if my tie isn't right or help me with the cufflinks, though?" Robert asked.

"I will. We just don't stand on ceremony around here. You don't have to dress up for dinner, either; and sometimes Marigold joins us." Edith said.

"How Bohemian. What does your mama think of that?" Robert asked.

"She doesn't mind it. I think she is tired of all the formalities." Edith remarked. She was leading him through the house, presumably to his bedroom.

"I can certainly understand that." Robert said.

"Papa, I have put you in a bedroom across from Mama's. She wanted to be close to the nursery. I can move you if you'd like." Edith said nervously.

"It is fine. It'll force us to communicate. We should be." Robert said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Would you like to meet your grandson?" Edith asked.

"Yes." Robert answered. As they neared the nursery, Robert could hear soft singing. He recognized the voice as Cora's. Suddenly, he felt very nervous. What did he say? Before he could backtrack, they were standing in the doorway of the nursery and Cora's head jerked up. Marigold was on her lap and she was holding the baby while sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hello, Robert." Cora said.

"He…Hello, Cora." Robert said. Marigold had jumped off Cora's lap and ran for Robert.

"Donk!" Marigold said as she ran into his arms. He had knelt down and was hugging the little girl tightly. She had made a very heavy moment bearable. Hopefully, her sweet innocence would help them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath**

Chapter 3

Edith had also invited her father's best friend, Shrimpie. She just wished her mother had had a friend that would convince her to give Robert one more chance. Bertie had even gotten involved. He had enough faith that they would work things out that he had booked a trip to Switzerland for them.

Edith had grown up with her parents talking about their trip to Switzerland after Robert had returned from the Boer War. It had been a reset for him. They had spent six weeks in a Swiss chalet with only a local lady coming with food daily. Bertie had cut the vacation that he very carefully planned down to four weeks, but it was even in the same chalet and with the same local lady cooking for them. She just hoped they could get things worked out.

Shrimpie understood perfectly what his purpose was and was in complete agreement. Robert and Cora belonged together. Edith hated seeing her mother so miserable. She had lost weight and her hair was now turning gray. Most of her friends had abandoned her when the rumors surfaced, Mary had treated her horribly and she had lost the home that she loved. The one advocate that Edith didn't anticipate was Bertie's mother, Mirada. While Cora had been staying with them, the two women had struck up a bit of a friendship and Mirada had quietly agreed with Edith, despite her very strong morals.

All of Edith's planning and scheming may backfire, but she could not give up hope that there was still something left of her parent's marriage, one that Edith had always envied. She had seen a bit of a spark when Cora had passed Patrick over to Robert. A hint of sadness and mutual love towards the baby boy. She was sitting at her desk, daydreaming when Bertie came up behind her.

"Your papa and Shrimpie are playing a game of billiards and Mama and your mama are talking in the garden. It isn't as tense as I was afraid it would be." Bertie said.

"I think they don't want me to be uncomfortable. Is this foolish? Should I just leave them alone?" Edith asked Bertie. He sat down in the chair next to her desk and propped his head up with his hand.

"I don't believe so. I see something too. I think they can forgive one another, but the problem will be Mary. She has really hurt your mama. Not allowing her to take any pictures of Sybil, not allowing her to see the children; including Sybbie. I don't know if there is any going back from that. She's too hurt to be angry, but I am afraid that your papa will be angry once he finds out." Bertie said.

"I didn't know about the pictures. That's why she looks at the one on my dresser the way she does. I do know that Tom has assured her she can see Sybbie whenever she would like, but she can't go to Downton and Tom is far too busy to take Sybbie to London." Edith said as she played with her pen.

"Your mama is a good mother and she will always love Mary, but Mary can be very…hard. I think your mama sees that as a failing on her part." Bertie said as he stood up.

"Its not. Mary just always felt very justified. God knows, I've felt her wrath." Edith said.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks, and Mary is in a glass village." Bertie said before walking away. Edith looked out the window and smiled at Cora and Mirada walking in the garden. The two women were in deep conversation about something. Hopefully about Cora's marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftermath**

Chapter 4

Mary had never had the respect for her mother. It was like she and Cora had never connected, or if they had, it was so buried. Mary had just always been closer to her father, especially since she had began running the estate. They fought and argued, but they were closer. To Mary, Cora's only purpose had been the person who threw together good dinner parties, but the servants did most of the work anyways.

Cora was a pretty ornament. There were times that Mary could not understand why her father had married Cora. It had been a marriage of convenience, to save Downton. Mary felt it was a shame that somewhere along the line, Robert had fallen so deeply in love with Cora. Now, it jeopardized everything. Sure, she loved Henry and she had loved Matthew, but that was different. Her love didn't make her stupid.

No one agreed with Mary. Even Robert told her that she needed to treat her mother with more respect. So, feeling she needed an advocate, she visited the Dower House. Surely, Violet agreed.

"So, you heard that Papa went to Brancaster for Patrick's christening?" Mary said as she sipped her tea. Violet was ailing, but she was a fighter.

"I have. I wish I could have made it." Violet said.

"I'm sure that Edith invited Mama. You wouldn't want to be there." Mary said with a frustrated laugh.

"Wouldn't I? I don't have the aversion you have to your mama." Violet said.

"Why not? She cheated on Papa." Mary questioned.

"That has been proven as a lie. That Bricker fellow has admitted that he only did it for the media." Violet said.

"Well, she allowed him familiarity." Mary remarked.

"True, but after so many years; it is easy for a marriage to just become comfortable." Violet argued.

"You never liked Mama!" Mary said angrily.

"Initially, no; but I grew to respect her. Something you never did. I respected the love she gave to my only son. How she stood up for herself." Violet said.

"She's broken Papa." Mary argued back.

"And we've broken her by treating her like this. I hope your parents can work something out. I want to die knowing my son is happy and I think the only way he can be happy is to be with your mama. I just hope Edith and Bertie can convince them to go to Switzerland." Violet said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"You don't remember this, but when your father came home from the war, he was a broken man. They spent six weeks in Switzerland, at a chalet. Just them. I think it reset things for them. I helped your mama organize the trip back then, so I gave Bertie the information. He was able to rent them the same chalet, with the same cook for four weeks. It will make or break them." Violet said.

"Why in heavens did you do that?" Mary asked.

"Because I love my son and I love seeing him happy. He is not happy without your mother. Leave them alone. If they work things out, try to learn to respect your mother." Violet answered.

"She is so ornamental. In many ways, she is a drain to Downton." Mary said.

"If it wasn't for your mama, you would have never known a life at Downton. She saved it by marrying your papa. That first year was very unhappy for her, and I am ashamed to say, I didn't help her as I should have. She has fulfilled her role and made it her own. People love coming to Downton. Not because of you or your papa, but because of the welcome they received from your mama." Violet stated.

"I don't agree with you." Mary said as she stood up to leave.

"Whether you agree or not is a moot point. I just hope that your parents can work through this." Violet said. She waved her hand, indicating it was time for Mary to leave. Mary was smart enough to comply, all the while fuming on the way back to Downton. Maybe should go to Brancaster to derail things?


	5. Chapter 5

**Aftermath**

Chapter 5

"Granny, are you and Donk going to be friends?" Marigold asked. Cora was having tea with her in the nursery and the little girl was very inquisitive.

"I hope so." Cora answered. She wanted to be more than friends with Robert, but it would have to suffice.

"Mama hopes so too." Marigold said before giving Cora a scone.

"We all do." Cora agreed.

"Not Auntie Mary. She always looks like she ate a sour lemon." Marigold said. Cora started to answer, but heard a deep laugh from the doorway. She looked up and saw Robert. She had to wonder what he had overheard.

"Robert?" Cora asked.

"Yes. I was wanting to take Marigold for a walk in the garden but didn't realize she was occupied." Robert said.

"Granny can come with us!" Marigold said. She was completely innocent and unaware of the troubles between Robert and Cora.

"Oh, I don't have to. We're done here." Cora said as she stood up.

"No, no. I want Granny too!" Marigold said.

"Its no trouble. I'll put her coat and hat on, while you put yours on." Robert said. Cora handed him the items and rang for the maid. The nanny came in with Patrick and Cora quickly explained where they were going. She went back to her own room and put a hat and light coat on. By the time she was ready, Robert and Marigold were waiting on her at the door.

"We're ready, Granny!" Marigold said. Cora took one of her hands and Robert took the other. They walked downstairs and outside, while Cora remembered similar walks with their own children. She and Robert had frequently taken the children for walks when they were young.

"Are we walking anywhere in particular?" Cora asked.

"No. Just on a walk. Bertie told me about Marigold's playhouse last night. Maybe there?" Robert suggested.

"That sounds nice." Cora said. They continued the walk in silence. If it wasn't for Marigold, it might have been very tense. They finally reached the playhouse and Robert began playing with Marigold while Cora watched them from a nearby bench. It reminded her of much happier times and made her miss Sybbie. Robert came over and sat down on the other side of the bench.

"What a nice setting to grow up at." Robert commented.

"It is, but Downton is nice too. How's Sybbie? Can I ask you?" Cora asked. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about George and Caroline, but Sybbie was the last link to Sybil.

"She's alright. I think she misses you. I will try to give Tom some time off soon so he can bring her to London to visit you. Mary just keeps him busy." Robert explained.

"She keeps him busy so that he doesn't bring Sybbie to visit." Cora remarked.

"Maybe. I do not want her to treat you poorly. I've told her not to, but Mary…" Robert started.

"Mary had not love or respect for me. I don't know or understand why, but she has nothing for me." Cora said.

"Cora, I think that is putting it a bit strongly. You are her mother." Robert argued.

"I quote, 'You are nothing but a pretty ornament that drains Downton's coffers with your expensive dinner parties and clothes. You are nothing but a smiled American who has given the Crawley family a bad name.' Do I need to go on?" Cora asked.

"She said that? My God, Cora. I didn't realize it. Where was I?" Robert responded.

"It was the night you…threw me out. I believe you had gone to Grantham Arms to give me time." Cora said.

"Oh, yes." Robert said. Cora could tell from the tone of his voice he was upset.

"If you'd like to, ask Baxter and Anna. Although, Anna might deny it. She and Mary have always been close." Cora said.

"We should probably get back. Its getting cool." Robert said. He got up and got Marigold. He and Cora walked back without saying another word. He didn't deny anything, or even argue.

As soon as Robert walked back into his room, he sat down with a piece of stationary he had borrowed from Edith. It wasn't that he didn't believe Cora, but before he confronted Mary; he wanted his full story. Normally, he would have never written to a maid, but Baxter wouldn't mind. She had been working as a regular maid, not able to be a lady's maid, since she didn't have Cora there.

"_M__iss Baxter,_

_Please forgive my impertinence in writing you. I do not intend on putting you in a situation, but I am at Brancaster with Lady Grantham, and she has made a remark that Lady Mary was most inconsiderate on the night that I threw her out of Downton Abbey. _

_I wonder if you would be so kind as to explain in writing what was said. I know I have failed to listen or care before now, but Lady Grantham is really struggling. I would like to help her. I owe that to her after nearly forty years of marriage. You can write back to me here at Brancaster. Please do write in haste. If you could telephone, that would be alright as well, but I do not want Lady Mary to know. _

_Thank you,_

_Lord Grantham"_

Robert sealed the letter and found the butler. It would be sent out quickly and he hoped that Baxter got back to him soon. He was uncomfortable with how thin and tired Cora looked. It had stricken him deeply. He had thought any love he had for Cora was long gone but seeing her had reminded him of all their good times. He realized how he had missed her. He just didn't know what to do about it.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I am writing this from the different points of view, and I know I switched between Cora and Robert this chapter. I hope that wasn't too confusing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath**

Chapter 6

Robert not so patiently waited on Baxter's response. Cora had always loved her, and Robert had made a point to keep her employed, much against Mary's opinion. He wasn't even sure why, because Baxter was not thrilled to just be a maid. Maybe in the back of his mind, he wondered about Cora coming back.

Robert sat down in the library to think and to be away from everyone. The truth was, he had been extremely unhappy without Cora and had drug out filing for divorce. He had allowed her to stay in Grantham House and had paid all the bills, not that Cora had ever accumulated much. Mary was not happy about it and had been angry when Robert had paid a doctor bill and expressed concern for Cora. It was for a severe cold, but Cora would not have called for a doctor unless she was very ill.

Robert was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Shrimpie come into the room. It wasn't until he handed Robert a glass of brandy that Robert realized he was there.

"How are you really doing?" Shrimpie asked.

"With what? I'm here for my grandson's christening. A happy event." Robert said.

"With his grandmother in attendance. Someone you separated from six months ago. And someone that you are still madly in love with." Shrimpie said.

"I don't know what to do." Robert said.

"Beg for her forgiveness. Have some honest conversations. Get away from the naysayers. I'm a divorced man and it is lonely. My marriage to Susan was far from yours. I was never happy with Susan. Like you, my marriage was one of convenience, but you made something of yours. Why throw that away because divorce seems the convenient and easy answer?" Shrimpie asked.

"I am afraid that I will not be able to fix this." Robert said.

"Have you tried?" Shrimpie asked.

"No. Cora is very hurt by somethings Mary said. If I am to fix this, I have to fix that too." Robert answered.

"This needs to be about you and Cora. I understand she hurts. James was the same way with me after Susan and I divorced. Angry. I wish I could say things are better, but they aren't. Mary will have to deal with your decisions. What will happen with Downton if you convince Cora to come back?" Shrimpie asked.

"I don't know. Tom, Mary and Henry pretty well run things now. I help with major decisions and dealing with tenants. Mary hasn't learned the people skills necessary for that. I suppose if I do convince Cora to come back; we could travel a bit. Maybe stay at Grantham House. Its not like we don't have options. We haven't had much time since before the war." Robert admitted.

"And since, you've lost a daughter, suffered a major health crisis, financial issues, family problems and the list goes on. No wonder you and Cora fell apart at the whiff of trouble." Shrimpie said.

"I thought we were doing well until we weren't." Robert said.

"Was there a basis for this maid or this Bricker fellow?" Shrimpie asked.

"The maid was after the war. Cora had been so busy running the convalescent home at Downton and then she began getting busy helping refuges. Jane was there and available. I took things a little too far, but not as far as she claimed. I would have but Bates interrupted things. Cora was in the next room, dying from the Spanish Flu and I had an attack of conscious. I did have some fault with the Bricker incident. Wasn't paying attention to Cora. Insulting at times. But it also was not what he claimed." Robert said.

"I really think what you need is some time away with Cora. Just the two of you. Away. I don't know where or how, but I think you need it." Shrimpie said as he stood up. Before Robert could respond, Shrimpie walked out of the room.

Robert was not sure that Cora would take him back, or what his family's response would be. Cora was sad and depressed and without her, he was depressed. He just didn't know how to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath**

Chapter 7

Cora was late getting to bed that night because Patrick had been fussy. She could see the light seeping from under Robert's door. More than anything, she missed sleeping next to him. She missed the late-night talks and the way his arm would wrap around her in his sleep. She knew her marriage had not been a normal one. It had been happy, for the most part; and she was luckier than most women of her generation and class. Cora wasn't even sure what propelled her, but she knocked on Robert's bedroom door. She was shocked when he answered it.

"Cora? Did you need something?" Robert asked.

"I…just wanted to wish you a good night." Cora said.

"Are you sure that's all you needed? You're up awfully late." Robert said.

"Patrick was fussy, and I seen that your light was on." Cora said.

"Will you stay on here? After the christening? I'm sure Edith could use the help." Robert asked.

"I don't know. Mama wants me to go back to America and I know I can't stay in Grantham House forever." Cora said sadly. Robert grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room with him, shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't want to wake everyone. Why don't you sit?" Robert said as he guided her onto a bench at the end of his bed. Cora had been crying since he had asked her if she was staying on at Brancaster.

"I should go back to my room. You don't want me in here." Cora said.

"No, sit. You're upset." Robert said. He sat down next to her and held her hands. For a moment, it made Cora remember how comforting he always was.

"I don't know why that question bothered me so. I just…I don't know what to do next. I thought I would be at Downton for the rest of my life." Cora said. She was completely shocked when Robert pulled her into a hug. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, this was not appropriate. I just don't even know how to act anymore." Cora said as she pulled away.

"I don't either. Murray has suggested a long-term separation, not a divorce." Robert said.

"I'm sure that Mary hates that." Cora said angrily. She loved her daughter, but she didn't always like her very much.

"I've not told her everything. Cora, tell me what you want? I've not asked you." Robert said. Cora had stood up and was pacing around nervously.

"I hate being separated and I hate the idea of a divorce. Robert, I was never intimate with that man. You are the only man I've ever touched or even kissed. I agree that I allowed him familiarities I shouldn't have, but I never did that." Cora said.

"I know that, and I should have not believed him. I also did not…do that with Jane. Like you, I allowed familiarities that I shouldn't have, and I would have probably taken her a mistress, but I didn't ever. We weren't in the best place in our marriage back then." Robert admitted.

"So, what now?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I really do not know what to do next." Robert said. He pulled her back down to sit on the bench next to him.

"Is there any version of this that we stay married…and together? Not like this." Cora asked.

"Is that what you want?" Robert asked back.

"I do, but I don't know how. There is no way I would be allowed back in Downton, and you wouldn't live elsewhere." Cora said.

"Mary forgets that I am not dead yet. Downton is not solely her's yet and even when I am dead, it will be George's." Robert said.

"I will not cause problems with Mary. It hurts what she said and did, but I will not cause a huge argument with her." Cora said.

"I know that. She needs put in her place. You saved her from many scandals, as did I. Her memory is entirely too short. Now, another question, have you not been sleeping well?" Robert asked.

"No, I haven't slept well for six months." Cora admitted.

"Or ate well, either." Robert said as he stood up.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"Why don't you go put your nightgown on and come back in here. Just to sleep. I haven't been sleeping well either." Robert suggested. Cora was shocked, but it was a nice suggestion.

"Are you certain?" Cora asked.

"I am." Robert told her.

"I'll just be a moment." Cora said. She left the room, crossed into her own room, changed into her nightgown and robe, and walked back into Robert's room. He had already taken his robe off and Cora followed suite. As soon as she climbed into bed next to Robert, she felt completely relaxed. More so than she had been in months. The lights were shut off and Robert wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Just relax. Don't worry about Mary or what anyone thinks. Just sleep." Robert told her. It didn't take either of them very long to fall asleep and it was the deepest Cora had slept in months.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aftermath**

Chapter 8

Bertie smiled as he witnessed Cora leave Robert's room the next morning and go into her own. She was in her nightgown and robe, and her hair was slightly mussed. Sure, she might have just gone across to ask Robert something or to borrow something, but Bertie knew better. Edith and Bertie's plans were going better than they anticipated.

Edith was helping Nanny get the children ready for the day in the nursery, and Bertie stepped in. After giving Marigold her good morning hug, he knelt next to Edith with a smile.

"I suspect that your mama and papa spent the night together." Bertie said quietly.

"Really? Why?" Edith questioned.

"She was leaving his room this morning and looked like she had just woke." Bertie said.

"I didn't think it would be so easy." Edith said.

"I didn't either, but it isn't for sure. Maybe they were just talking and fell asleep." Bertie remarked.

"Still, it's a step." Edith said. Just then, their butler; Jennings stepped in.

"M'Lady, your sister, Mary just arrived." Jennings announced and Edith immediately sighed.

"Just Mary?" Edith asked.

"Her lady's maid as well, a Miss Baxter? Apparently, her regular maid couldn't come along and she knew you didn't employ a lady's maid." Jennings explained.

"Right, thank you. If you could, get her settled and try to keep her away from Lady Grantham. I don't want you having to pull them apart." Edith said as she stood up and handed Patrick to Nanny. Bertie has gotten Marigold occupied and followed Edith out.

"M'Lady, I…your father had written a note to Miss Baxter a few days ago and asked that if she replied or called, I either summons him to speak with her or get him the letter immediately. He said it was important and not to tell Lady Mary if she arrived. I don't really understand why, but thought it was worth mentioning since Miss Baxter had accompanied Lady Mary." Jennings explained.

"I see and you posted the letter?" Edith asked.

"Immediately." Jennings confirmed.

"Thank you. I had better prepare Mama and Papa. Bertie, could you see about getting Miss Baxter separated so Papa can speak with her if necessary?" Edith asked Bertie.

"Yes, of course. I'll welcome Mary as well." Bertie said as they split ways. Mary being there only spelled trouble, and Bertie felt badly for Cora more than anything. To have one's daughter turn on them so much had to be painful. As far as Bertie knew, Cora had always been supportive of her children. He and Jennings found Mary and Miss Baxter in the main drawing room. "Mary, how nice to see you. Such a surprise. We didn't anticipate you being here for Patrick's christening. You didn't bring the children? Tom, Henry?" Bertie asked.

"No, of course not. They are still ill, and Henry and Tom are busy. I would not miss my dear nephew's christening. As soon as I knew the children were well enough, I decided to come to Brancaster. Where's Edith?" Mary asked after giving him an airy kiss to the cheek.

"Upstairs with the children. She will be down soon. Jennings, could you get Lady Mary settled with some tea? I will just show Miss Baxter to one of the lower floor bedroom suites were Lady Mary would be. Mary, they have servant quarters close by so Miss Baxter will be within knocking distance to you." Bertie explained.

"How nice." Mary said as she followed Jennings. Bertie led Miss Baxter and a hall boy down a corridor. The young hall boy was having difficulty carrying the luggage and finally Bertie grabbed two of the cases to help him.

"She doesn't have you pack lightly does she?" Bertie asked Baxter.

"No, Marquess Hexam. I will admit, I packed a few of Lady Grantham's belongings that got left in with my own, in hopes that Lady Edith…or…anyway, I was hoping Lady Grantham would get them." Baxter mentioned.

"Of course. Did you receive Lord Grantham's note?" Bertie asked.

"I did and when Lady Mary asked me to accompany her when Anna could not, I jumped at the chance. I felt it would be better to have a face-to-face meeting with him." Baxter explained.

"I will arrange it. I know Lord Grantham has been awaiting your response. He and Lady Grantham are trying to work things out, I think." Bertie explained.

"Good. I miss Lady Grantham. She was always very genuine, even when I was less than honest with her. I hope they can work things out." Baxter said.

"That's all of us. I know she will be thrilled to see you." Bertie said.

"I will speak with Lord Grantham whenever he is ready. I know he will be occupied with Lady Mary, though." Baxter commented.

"I will send him your way." Bertie said. He showed her to Lady Mary's room and her own and then left her. Instead of entertaining Mary, he found Edith who was talking to both of her parents upstairs.

"I can leave? Go back to London? I hate missing Patrick's christening, but I really don't want to make things awkward." Cora said. Bertie immediately noticed that Robert had his hand on Cora's shoulder.

"No. I want both my parents at my son's christening. Mary will just have to be civil." Edith said.

"I would like her to be more than civil though." Cora said.

"I know, Mama, but you deserve to be here." Edith said.

"We'll just see how things go. I think I will go and help Nanny with the children. Stay out of the way." Cora said before walking away from them.

"Miss Baxter accompanied Mary. She is more than willing to speak with you, Robert. I'll have her brought to my office." Bertie said before he walked away.

"Papa; what is going to happen?" Edith asked.

"Your mama and I did some talking through the night. We are trying to work things out, but I'm not certain that we can at Downton. We aren't sure what to do." Robert admitted.

"I was going to wait to tell you this, but I think it might ease your mind a bit. I remember you and Mama talking about your trip to Switzerland after you came back from the war. Bertie and Granny have organized a trip back there for you and Mama. You and she always talked about going back and we wanted to give you this. Please, don't be too mad…" Edith said. Robert wrapped an arm around her and smiled down at her.

"Your mama and I loved Switzerland. It was a time of rediscovering ourselves and each other. I think it is a good idea. I am a bit surprised that your granny helped, though." Robert admitted.

"Granny loves you and wanted you to be happy. She felt that you wouldn't ever be happy without Mama. It's the same chateau and even the same cook. Will Mama want to go?" Edith asked as they walked down the hall.

"I believe so. I was going to follow her to America, and I think we both prefer Switzerland. Thank you, my dear. We will wait until Patrick's christening, though. Now; I best go speak with Baxter. I wanted to get her viewpoint on how Mary acted that last night. I believe your mama, but I wanted more than enough confirmation." Robert said.

"Yes, Papa." Edith agreed before giving him a hug. For the first time in months, Robert was smiling, and his steps seemed lighter. Edith could only hope that things were repairing themselves. It was bound to be a very tense few days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aftermath**

Chapter 9

Robert was thankful that Bertie gave him use of his home office to speak with Baxter. Of all Cora's lady's maids; he preferred Baxter. She was discreet. A good lady's maid was privy to their mistress's most intimate needs and a lot of times, also the master's more intimate desires. Baxter was no different and Robert had never concerned himself if the downstairs staff knew his personal business while Baxter was Cora's lady maid. He trusted her implicitly. More than he had with O'Brien or any of the other maids that Cora had had through the years.

Cora was good to her Lady's maids. Kind and patient. She allowed them her old clothing and discussed the latest books and needlework with them. She was particularly bonded to Baxter, despite Baxter's peculiar past. Robert had Baxter sit down across from him and allowed her to get into exactly was said the night that he had sent Cora away.

"Lady Grantham was upset. I was trying to pack, and she kept…getting distracted by little mementos. I suppose that is normal. I think she was hoping you would reconsider and ask her to stay. Anyways; Lady Mary came in with Anna to assist me. She insisted we not pack any of Lady Grantham's jewelry or pictures. Only basic clothes too. Initially, Anna and I believed it was on your order, but then Lady Mary made Lady Grantham take her wedding band and engagement ring off and become quite angry when Lady Grantham had difficulty removing them. Her fingers were swollen. Anna was able to remove them with soap and water. Honestly, M'Lord; it was horrible." Baxter said.

"Miss Baxter, I need an honest and unbiased account of what has happened. I trust Cora but Mary is not always truthful, and Cora is a mother. She will feel a desire to protect Mary despite everything. I love my daughter too, but I need honesty." Robert encouraged her. He was making notes as Baxter spoke, mostly because he didn't want to forget anything.

"Anna put a picture of your younger daughter in one of the trunks. Lady Mary become very agitated and pulled it out. She told Lady Grantham that she didn't deserve to have any contact with any of them and didn't deserve to have anything to remember Lady Sybil by. This of course upset Lady Grantham. More than anything, Lady Grantham was upset by not having that photograph or her wedding rings. She voiced losing a connection to you and Lady Sybil. Lady Mary was very vicious, telling her that she was never to be allowed back at Downton, or around you. I don't take Lady Mary's side, but I think in some ways she was trying to protect you. I could tell that it really bothered Lady Grantham. She was crying a lot. She had stopped packing and was just sitting on the bed crying. Lady Mary even teased her about that. Anna and I both felt horribly for Lady Grantham." Baxter continued.

"Can I ask why you stayed on? After I sent Lady Grantham away." Robert asked.

"I hoped you would see reason. We all…all the downstairs staff hoped you would. We miss Lady G. Lady Mary has not learned…she knows how to run an estate but running a house like Downton is different. M'lord, what will happen, if I can ask?" Baxter asked.

"I understand how you mean, and Cora always excelled in running the house and managing the staff. I don't really know. Cora and I have been doing a lot of talking. She is very hurt by Lady Mary. My mother, Edith and Bertie have arranged a trip to Switzerland for Cora and I. Cora doesn't know yet. We went there after the Boar War. Kind of a reconnect. I think it might do us both some good to get away from Downton and even London. We've not done that since before the war. I've not spoken with Cora yet about it." Robert explained. He had decided to use Cora's first name, just to put Baxter at ease.

"I'm sure she would love that. She spoke of that trip frequently. She said she always wished she could go back in the spring." Baxter said brightly.

"She might have that chance. Baxter, can I assume you'll be discreet about this? If things go as I hope, Cora will be back at Downton after our trip to Switzerland and you will be her lady's maid again." Robert asked.

"Of course, M'Lord. I would love nothing more." Baxter said as she stood up and left the room.

Robert sat back in the chair, trying to formulate a plan. The next day was Patrick's christening and more than anything, he didn't want to upset the happy event. Edith, Bertie, Marigold and Patrick didn't deserve that, and Mary could be very vicious, as Baxter had said. Robert had always suspected that Mary had outed Marigold's parentage to Bertie out of jealousy towards Edith. She had caused a lot of unnecessary tears and pain in the process. Thankfully, Edith and Bertie had been able to repair things with or without Mary's help. The damage was still done, and it showed Mary's true character to Robert. He had always defended her before, but he had even been a bit disenchanted. Even then, Cora had defended Mary, even if she was less than thrilled with her behavior towards Edith. Typical Cora. Robert just had to figure out what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aftermath**

Chapter 10

Cora intentionally avoided Mary, spending her day with Marigold and Patrick. She just didn't have the energy to deal with vicious barbs from her own daughter. She wasn't sure what Robert's angle was now that Mary was there. He had spent the day with Bertie, looking at tenant farms. Edith and Miranda had entertained Mary.

But it was dinnertime, and Edith had begged Cora to come downstairs. She even had an evening dress brought for Cora, in a dark red satin and lent her some of her own jewelry since Cora no longer even possessed her wedding band or engagement ring. Miranda had lent Cora a tiara and her lady's maid had done Cora's hair. For the first time in months, Cora felt slightly normal. She was just scared to walk downstairs on her own, for fear of facing Mary alone. She finally stepped out of her own room, and met Robert coming out of his room.

"You look quite lovely." Robert said, offering her his arm. It was obviously an invitation to walk together and Cora was happy to accept.

"Thank you. Edith had the dress made for me and the jewelry is lent." Cora explained as they walked.

"Baxter told me that you no longer had any jewelry and barely any clothes." Robert said.

"I don't need much. I'm not invited to much anymore and I didn't want to ask you for more money." Cora said.

"I was going to ask you; I paid a doctor bill for a severe cold, but are you alright? It worried me." Robert asked.

"I had severe pneumonia. I was overtired I suppose. I'm alright now. I will try and find a way to pay you back." Cora said. Robert stopped and wrapped an arm around her.

"I am not worried about the doctor bill. I was only worried that you were still ill. They should have sent for me." Robert said.

"I asked them not to. I didn't want you to…not come. That is, I was afraid if they did, you wouldn't and that would more than you not being sent for. They let Edith know, and if it had been any worse, she would have called for you." Cora said. She was downplaying it, of course; but she didn't want him to know that she had been very ill. They continued walking and Cora become increasingly nervous.

"I do have a suggestion, something Bertie has done. I will explain it after dinner, but I promise; you'll enjoy it and I spoke with Miranda, she has you seated next to me and Bertie is on the other side. Mary is on the other end of the table." Robert reassured Cora.

"Good…I shouldn't say that, I suppose." Cora said.

"You are entitled to. Do not allow Mary to degrade you. I certainly won't." Robert said. They had gotten to the first floor and were walking towards the drawing room.

"I don't want to make things uncomfortable. There is a lot of guests." Cora said.

"There are, and you are a lady. You won't make things uncomfortable. Mary will." Robert said as they stopped in front of the drawing room door. Cora could see Mary on the other side of the room, glaring at her. It made her want to cry and then Robert did something she didn't expect at all. He pulled her close and gave her a long and passionate kiss. It was the first time he had done that since they separated and Cora had missed it, even if it wasn't proper.

"Robert, you'll embarrass Edith!" Cora scolded him. They didn't normally partake in public displays of affection aside from a hand on her back or one of them stroking the other's face. A kiss on the lips was for the bedroom.

"She won't mind." Robert said. He took her hand and they walked into the drawing room together and for the first time in months, Cora had some courage to face Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

R

**Aftermath**

Chapter 11

Dinner and drinks after were a little tense, but not as bad as Robert suspected. He and Cora had both retired soon after to not cause problems with Mary. Robert knew a confrontation was imminent but hoped for Edith's sake that it would wait until after the christening.

He was uncertain how he was going to handle it. He dearly loved Mary, but her actions needed to be addressed. He in no way planned on disowning her or causing irreparable damage to their relationship. He preferred that she and Cora made amends and he knew that is what Cora wanted. Mary just couldn't go on treating people so badly, especially her own mother. He prepared for bed and answered Cora's knock as soon as she was at his door.

"Could I sleep in here again? I slept so much better last night." Cora asked hopefully. She was wearing her nightclothes and had her hair down in a loose braid.

"Of course. I was hoping you would." Robert answered as he allowed her in. They both took their robes off and climbed into bed. Robert immediately pulled Cora close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Robert; please be careful with Mary. I know you're angry and I'm hurt, but she is still our daughter and mother of your heir. I will not disown her. I just hope she learns how to treat people better. She has a heart, but she covers it up with a lot of coldness." Cora said as she peered up at him.

"I was thinking about that too. A confrontation is inevitable, but I will be more careful. I just don't much care for how she has treated you. I would like to wait to do or say anything until after Patrick's christening. Its only fair to him, Marigold, Edith and Bertie." Robert agreed.

"Exactly. She won't be happy when she finds that you and I are…what are we doing?" Cora asked.

"I hope we are working through things. Cora, I mentioned doing something after the christening. Bertie and Mama organized a trip for you and me. To Switzerland. Same chateau and same cook. I spoke with him and we can leave as soon as the christening is over. I just have to arrange passage. I know you've always wanted to go back in the spring, and it was such a nice gesture. I thought it would give us a chance to get away from everything, including Mary. Give us some time. We haven't done that since before the war, before Sybil, before everything. I think its time." Robert explained. He wasn't sure how Cora would react and was shocked to see the bright smile and the way her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I would love that! I loved that trip to Switzerland. That will be so nice." Cora said.

"Good. So, what I will do; after the christening, I will make it clear to Mary that I believe her behavior to you was inappropriate and mean-spirited. I will not force her to apologize and your forgiveness of her is entirely up to you. I will then tell her that you and I are going away for a while. Bertie has arranged for us to be in Switzerland for a month, but if we decide to be gone longer, Paris might also be an option. Once we return, we will do one of two things. If Mary has not had a change of heart, I will leave Downton and we will stay in Grantham House full-time. I hope she has a change of heart, but we have to be prepared if not." Robert explained. Cora propped herself up on her elbow and smoothed her hand over his chest.

"You would move out of Downton for me?" Cora asked.

"If it meant keeping you, yes; in a heartbeat. The reason that I hope to stay at Downton, with you; is because I don't want to estrange either of us from Mary or the rest of them; not because I prefer Downton to anywhere. I don't want to sacrifice the relationships, but I will sacrifice the home." Robert told her.

"I know how you love Downton, though." Cora argued.

"Not more than I love you, our children or grandchildren. Maybe I have been misguided about my affection to Downton. It's a house and a legacy, but it is not a home. My home has been with you for the past, almost forty years." Robert assured her.

"I am so proud of you." Cora said with tears in her eyes. She gave him a gentle kiss and then nestled back into his arms.

"You'll never have to worry about anything again and I think Mary will do the right thing." Robert told her.

"I hope so. More than anything; I don't want an estrangement with her. Tomorrow is bound to be tough. Why don't we go on asleep?" Cora suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Robert agreed, giving her another kiss.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you." Cora said.

"I love you too. Rest well." Robert responded. Cora had settled back in and was quickly asleep. It took Robert a bit longer, because he was worried about how things would go with Mary. He could only pray she would accept her parent's decision.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I have enjoyed reading them all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aftermath**

Chapter 12

Shockingly enough, Mary didn't cause any problems throughout Patrick's christening, even when Bertie and Edith named Robert and Cora as the baby's godparents. It was an unusual move, traditionally reserved for close friends or relatives of the parents, not the grandparents. Robert had to wonder if it was Edith and Bertie's way of tying Robert and Cora together even more so.

Robert had booked passage to Switzerland first thing that morning and he and Cora would leave the next week. He had also sent for his additional luggage, as well as Cora's clothing that had been left at Downton, and she would need in Switzerland. They would go back to London in the meantime and would stay at Grantham House. Robert had also arranged for Tom to bring their luggage and Sybie to London so that Cora could see her oldest granddaughter.

Everything was perfect through the christening and dinner afterwards. Robert actually thought they might get through without a confrontation, but it was not to be. That night, all the other guests went retired early, leaving him, Cora, Edith, Bertie and Shrimpie in the drawing room with Mary. He and Cora exchanged a look and sat down across from Mary. Edith, Bertie and Shrimpie were on the other side of the large room and Bertie had dismissed the footman.

"Mary; we both love you so very much but there are times we do not like or approve of your behavior towards others. You did not behave appropriately towards your mama. I was wrong in the way I behaved towards her as well and we are working through that. We will be at Grantham House for the next week, and then will go to Switzerland for the month. From there, we might also go to France. I would like to come back to Downton, but I will not risk an estrangement with you. Your mama and I are working through things and if it requires me to move out of Downton, I will." Robert announced. He could see the shock on Mary's face, and was a little surprised to see Cora lean over and grasp Mary's hands in her lap.

"Your father is right; we both love you so much. We know that you hide yourself under a lot of bravado. You have a heart underneath it. I see it with the way you act with George and Caroline. You said somethings that really hurt. My relationship with your father is between him and I. Yes, I am aware that I gave this family a black eye by allowing someone familiarities that they didn't deserve, but that is all that happened and that is all that happened with your father and the maid. You and Matthew were not married long enough, and you and Henry haven't been married long enough to know this, but there are times that you just can't connect. Your father and I went through that a couple years ago. I had gotten busy with the war and then the hospital, and wasn't spending as much time with your father, and he is not always so good at expressing his feelings. We had sorted those things out when Simon Bricker and Jane went to the media. It brought all the frustrations and anxieties out. Your father has a temper and then you made it to where I couldn't come back to Downton, to possibly fix things. It created a perfect storm." Cora explained.

"Most of it was my fault. Even your mama's involvement with Bricker. I was not paying attention to her like I should have been. Didn't value her opinion. She would ask to be a part of things with the estate and I ignored it. Didn't support her work at the hospital. I didn't give her a chance to defend herself either, and hurt her deeply by throwing her out of Downton. I will also remind you, if it were not for your mama, you would have never known a life at Downton. It would have been sold off in the 1890s. Because of her and her ingenuity since, we have kept if for nearly forty more years and I have no doubt, it will remain in the family. Mary, we love you and we want you to remain at Downton, but you must accept that your mama is also going to be there." Robert said.

"May I think about it while your away?" Mary said. Robert and Cora exchanged a look, not expecting that reply. They also noticed her tone of voice. Instead of haughty, it was low and depressed sounding.

"Of course. We will be gone at least a month. That will give you plenty of time. Once we are finished in Switzerland, we will let know what our plans are. I would love to visit the south of France and your mama loves Paris. You don't need me so much at Downton now. I spoke with your granny this morning and she is feeling alright. If anything starts to happen with her, we will rush home. Honestly, she was my only reservation for leaving." Robert explained.

"It sounds like a nice trip. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Mary said.

"Thank you. Just remember, we both love you and we want you in our lives, but things must change. I hope you realize that." Cora told Mary.

"That is what everyone keeps telling me." Mary said.

"Then you should listen. Now, we are both tired. We will see you off in the morning. We'll be in London for a week before we leave for Switzerland. You can reach us at Grantham House." Robert continued.

"Alright." Mary said before getting up and leaving the room. Edith took her place on the couch and smiled at her parents.

"I believe Mary had been doing some soul-searching. She is not as…determined." Edith said.

"Good. We really didn't want the drama of a confrontation." Cora said.

"I think it was what she anticipated. It would have gone far differently." Edith said.

"Mary is reactive. She answers confrontation with anger. Hopefully, she will apologize and move on. That is all I really want." Cora voiced. Robert wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"I will encourage that. I believe Bertie and I are going to bed. Shrimpie went a few minutes ago, but you are welcome to stay down here." Edith said as they all stood up.

"No, I think we'll go up to. Thank you, darling." Cora said as she gave Edith a kiss. Robert also kissed her cheek and they all parted ways.

"That was very anti-climactic." Robert commented.

"I didn't want a huge showdown. She's still my daughter. Sure, I would have liked her to make amends immediately, but she's stubborn. We have to give her time to make her own mind up. That's what we've done." Cora said.

"And I am looking forward to it." Robert said with a smile. He and Cora were walking back to the bedroom, hand-in-hand. She had moved her meager belongings in that morning, giving up any pretense of having her own room. They needed and wanted to be together. Six months had been too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aftermath**

Chapter 13

Mary looked at Baxter's reflection in the mirror as she took her necklace off. She knew the lady's maid also had not approved of her behavior and the only reason that she had come along to Brancaster was because Mary had ordered her. The staff at Downton was terrified of Mary's moods, especially since her mama and papa had separated. Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Hughes had both threatened to quit before Mary had left. Henry and Tom had convinced them to stay, but everything was very tense.

"Baxter, if my mama comes back to Downton, will you stay on and be her lady's maid?" Mary asked.

"I would like to." Baxter responded. She was brushing Mary's hair out and Mary was fiddling with her earrings.

"If she comes back, will things be better with the downstairs staff?" Mary asked.

"I suspect so. I refuse to speak for them, but they all love Lady Grantham." Baxter answered.

"What makes her different?" Mary asked.

"She rarely raised her voice to staff and when she did; she would apologize later. She was always just very good and understanding with the staff." Baxter explained.

"So, I need to learn to be more respectful?" Mary asked, becoming aggravated.

"If I may speak freely?" Baxter asked.

"I suppose so." Mary answered.

"Yes. Times are changing and there will be less people wanting to enter service. It is easy to get a reputation as a poor employer. And aside from that, you don't want to teach Master George that either. It will take a lot of staff to maintain Downton, even as he gets older." Baxter explained.

"And I'm getting that reputation?" Mary asked.

"Frankly, yes." Baxter responded.

"Doesn't the scandal my mama caused factor into this?" Mary asked.

"It does, but it will pass. It might be remembered in the circles you and your family run in, but the staff doesn't care about all that." Baxter said.

"I'm not saying what Papa did was any better, maybe even worse, but it is normal with men in our class. Its almost a shock that he's never taken a mistress." Mary answered.

"It's a testament to your parent's marriage that he hasn't but every couple goes through ebbs and flows. Rich or poor. Your time will come, and I suggest you face it with more tact." Baxter responded. Mary was a bit shocked by her candor, but then realized, it was sound advice.

"I suppose. I just worry that my mama will not forgive what has happened." Mary said.

"Has she told you that she couldn't?" Baxter asked.

"No. In fact, she made it clear that she wanted to make amends." Mary said.

"I would suspect that is what she wants then, but she probably wants to concentrate on her marriage too." Baxter said. She had stopped brushing Mary's hair and had picked up her evening dress.

"I think that's exactly right. They'll be gone at least a month, and possibly longer." Mary said.

"You should allow them the time away. They trust you to take care of Downton. That says a lot, m'lady." Baxter said.

"You're right. Its just hard." Mary answered.

"Life isn't meant to be easy. We just adjust to what is thrown at us. Am I dismissed, M'lady?" Baxter asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your candor, Baxter. I'm not sure Anna would have even been so upfront." Mary said.

"She would have been if asked the same questions. I was just the one here." Baxter said.

"Oh, I would like to get up early. My train doesn't leave until one, but I would like to run into town and get something and bring it back? Could you wake me at seven?" Mary asked.

"Yes, m'lady." Baxter said.

"Thank you. Have a good night." Mary answered.

"You, as well; m'lady." Baxter said before leaving the room. After the door shut, Mary looked in the mirror at herself, and realized she didn't much care for the reflection; most of the time. But even when she was at her worst; her parents loved her and protected her from the scandals that she had created. They were both miserable without each other. Mary wasn't sure she could allow it to go on. Her parents were too dear to not be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aftermath**

Chapter 14

Mary had left for town that morning before Robert and Cora got up. Initially, Cora was disappointed until Bertie had explained that Edith had gone with her and they would be back soon. They hadn't mentioned going into town the night before, but Cora was just hoping to see Mary before she left.

She was so looking forward to her time away with Robert. It had been years since they went on a trip together, alone. They had spent the night talking and planning. He wanted to go on a wine-tasting tour in the South of France, and she wanted to tour the art museums in Paris.

Finally, about eleven, Edith and Mary arrived back at Brancaster. Cora stayed in the bedroom she was now sharing with Robert, working on some needlework. Robert was Bertie, and Cora was shocked to see Mary appear at the door.

"May I come in?" Mary asked.

"Of course." Cora answered. She noticed the boxes that Mary had in hand but decided not to mention them. It looked like a dress box, a pair of shoes and a hatbox.

"The thing is; I knew you didn't have a lot of clothes here. I wanted to get you a new outfit for your trip. I know that you've lost some weight so Baxter said she would stay and make the alterations. I'll go on back to Downton and she will follow after you and Papa leave. I think you'll like it." Mary said as she sat the boxes down on the bed and opened the first box. It was a mauve colored dress with intricate stitching.

"Oh, how beautiful." Cora said.

"There's more. I got you a pair of shoes and a hat to match. There's also an evening coat, purse, and…oh this is embarrassing but Edith insisted." Mary said. She had opened a box of what looked like lace and silk.

"What is it?" Cora asked and then realized; it was lingerie as she lifted the first nightgown out of the box. She had always kept it fairly simple, with her nightgowns. Cora knew that younger woman preferred more elaborate items. It just shocked her that Mary and Edith had picked them out.

"I didn't figure I would be able to get the items in Northumberland. As you can guess, its for…anyway; enjoy." Mary said, obviously embarrassing herself.

"Thank you, Mary. I so appreciate this. Was this you or Edith?" Cora asked.

"Me but Edith helped me pick the things out and she knew where to go to find them." Mary answered.

"I am a bit shocked by that. Mary, I hope your father and I made it clear that we love you. That must trump everything. I just want to know why?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I hope by the time that you and Papa come back that I'll have that answer." Mary said.

"Well, I hope so too, but regardless, we love you. Thank you for the clothes and thank you for letting me borrow Baxter. I hope you have a safe trip back." Cora said. She pulled Mary into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome. I really do hope you and Papa have a splendid time. It does sound like a nice trip." Mary answered.

"I think we will but if you need anything, let us know." Cora said. Mary was at the door ready to leave and smiled back. She would out of the door before anything else could be said and all Cora could do was sit down in shock. Like Robert, Mary was a massive oxymoron that Cora could never quite figure out. Hopefully, someday she would get some clarity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aftermath**

Chapter 15

A few days later, Robert and Cora were at Grantham House in London. The parting with Mary had been easier than Robert thought possible. She'd given them both hugs and promised to send all of Cora's clothes, shoes and jewelry with Bates, Tom and Sybbie.

All Cora cared about was seeing Sybbie. She missed George and Caroline, but the relationship with Sybbie was different, because of Sybil dying. Robert had suggested taking Cora to restaurants and plays to reintroduce her into society and tell people that they were back together, but Cora was resistant. She was embarrassed. The only social engagement that they attended was a dinner at Rosamund's house on Belgrave Square. Thankfully, it went well and Rosamund was thrilled to have Cora there.

Tom, Sybbie and Bates finally arrived, and Cora immediately busied herself with the little girl, while visiting with Tom. Robert found Bates in his dressing room and smiled at the care he was taking with his belongings.

"Thank you for packing everything. I know this was all spur of the moment." Robert said.

"I was glad to. Lady Mary said you might be gone longer than a month though?" Bates asked.

"Possibly. We've a month in Switzerland, but we might travel on to France. I'm sure Little Johnny will keep you busy." Robert said.

"I'm sure; m'lord. He always does." Bates said.

"Bates, just say what's on your mind!" Robert finally said. He could tell something was bothering Bates.

"I am happy that you and Lady Grantham are working things out and I agree time away is the best way of getting to know one another is to get away. I just hope you've thought things through. Things like this tend to stay between a husband and wife, no matter how much they've forgiven each other. I wonder if the way Lady Grantham was treated will come back into light? She was tossed out of her home, with little care. I've always felt it was a bit cruel. I just didn't care to intrude." Bates said.

"Thank you for your candor. I agree, it was particularly cruel. I think Cora has forgiven it, because she is not a cruel person. At least I hope." Robert stated.

"Sir, is she forgiving you simply because she is afraid of being alone? Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but Lady Grantham has never really been on her own, has she? You and she married young." Bates asked.

"She was nineteen, barely. That was the norm back then." Robert said. He had been young too, only twenty-two, but he was not as inexperienced or naïve as his young wife. His cousin, James had seen to that.

"It was a marriage of convenience at first, wasn't it?" Bates asked.

"That was also the norm. It was arranged between my father and her father. Of course, they set it up that I pursued her, made her fall in love with me, but marriage was always the end goal, even against both of our wills." Robert reminisced.

"You didn't fall in love with her?" Bates asked.

"I did eventually. It took almost a year. Those several months were miserable for both of us. She was homesick and all too aware of what her sole purpose was." Robert said.

"Which was what?" Bates continued.

"Save Downton with her dowry, not embarrass us, give me an heir." Robert said.

"I hate to point this out, but Lady Grantham is all too aware that her money is gone. The estate is being ran on Matthew's money and has become self-sustaining, correct?" Bates asked.

"Yes." Robert answered. He was getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"And by associating with that Bricker fellow, she embarrassed you?" Bates continued.

"Yes, but…" Robert started but Bates shook his head.

"And while she gave you three daughters, you didn't get an heir until your grandson was born." Bates stated.

"I think she was always terribly disappointed in that. Her pregnancies were horrific. After Sybil, we were warned to not have anymore; and then she miscarried that baby before the war. That pregnancy, or what there was of it, was easiest; but it was not to be." Robert said as he sat down on the bed. Bates was straightening things in the closet to stay busy.

"My point is, her money is no longer saving Downton, she embarrassed you and she didn't give you a son. She may love you, but I am afraid that this is more about simply maintaining a bit of a lifestyle. I think Lady Grantham could survive without the fancy dinners, clothes and houses. She simply desires to be loved and with the way she was treated, she may always doubt anyone's love." Bates said.

"So, you think she is willing to work things out because she is scared of not having a place or people to love her?" Robert asked.

"Exactly. I only have met her mother and brother once or twice, but they seem dismissive of Lady Grantham. You treated her terribly by throwing her out before she had a chance to explain, and you never made an apology for your own indiscretion to my knowledge. Now, I know; men in your position frequently take mistresses and have affairs. It is accepted that you would have one, and Lady Grantham would know that. She has probably been taught her entire life that if her husband would take a mistress and that she had to look the other way. I don't believe she questions that. I think the cruelty to her is what she will find so hard to forgive." Bates answered.

"It never went that far with Jane. She seems to have forgiven everything." Robert stated.

"Has she? Or has she simply acted like it because more than anything, she wants her family and home back. She's been here nearly forty years. I cannot imagine she would want to go back to America and be considered…whatever. Here, she can seclude herself, even away from her family if need be." Bates said before leaving the room and leaving Robert to his own thoughts. Maybe he was right? Maybe Cora was simply acting like she forgave him and Mary because she feared losing her family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aftermath**

Chapter 16

As Robert and Cora got ready for bed that night, he considered Bates' words. He had made some good points, and painful points. Cora would always have family, but the media attention certainly complicated things. Someone else needed to have a scandal, although Cora's wouldn't be forgotten.

"It was so nice to see Sybbie and Tom. I've missed them." Cora said as she climbed into bed. Robert put his robe on the bench at the end of the bed.

"It was. Can…I ask you a question?" Robert asked.

"You're asking me a question about asking a question?" Cora teased.

"Its…is you wanting to work things out because you are scared of what might happen to you if we separate permanently?" Robert asked.

"Maybe partly. You don't really owe me anything, Robert. More than money, I know I would have no place. It wouldn't be proper for me to stay here at Grantham House. I don't want to put Edith in the middle again, so I wouldn't stay at Brancaster. Of course, Mother tells me I can go back to New York or Newport, but I am not certain I can handle her telling me that I failed. I don't know what I'll do." Cora said tearfully. Robert laid down next to her in the bed and pulled her close.

"What do you mean, failed?" Robert asked.

"The money is gone. I never gave you a son. I really don't want that held over my head." Cora said.

"Of course not, but its my fault the money is gone. Not yours. When we needed to, you saved us money. As far as a son is concerned, you gave me three beautiful daughters and eventually we had grandsons. You didn't fail. When I asked you that, I didn't mean I didn't want things to work out, I was just curious." Robert said and Cora nodded into his chest.

"I just wish Bricker had never gone to the media. We had worked things out and then he came forward and lied. It was unacceptable that I allowed him those familiarities and I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for them, but I never allowed him into my bed." Cora said.

"I know that. Maybe I didn't six months ago, but I know that now. You never ask about Jane much?" Robert asked.

"Robert, I was always taught that it was acceptable for the husband to have affairs. To take a mistress. I was only shocked it took you so long…unless she wasn't the only one?" Cora asked.

"I never took her to my bed. Had I not been interrupted; I probably would have. It was wrong of me. I know it is acceptable. I have many friends who have taken mistresses. I just never felt right about it. Cora, what happened with Jane was completely wrong. Most of the problems we had at the time were my fault anyways. I just hope someday you'll forgive it." Robert said.

"Forgive it yes, forgetting it will be harder, but I'll try. What bothers me is, I was in the next room; almost on my deathbed, and you would have taken another woman into your bed in the next room, had you not been interrupted." Cora told him.

"You are right. I wish I could deny it, but it would be pointless now." Robert answered. Shockingly, Cora was still laying in his arms, with her arm on his chest.

"I have no right to be offended though. As I said, it is acceptable for you to take a mistress. It was not acceptable for me to even invite Bricker back. I should have just bore your inattention until it got better. I knew it would." Cora said.

"Such a double standard. It is acceptable for men to take mistresses, but not appropriate for women to even have male friends. My darling, I love you so very much, but you must accept my apologies for my involvement with Jane, as well as my treatment of you for us to move forward. This simply cannot be because you wouldn't have a place. I would provide that." Robert said.

"I desperately want to move forward. I love you too, and I hate the embarrassment I've caused you." Cora said.

"You didn't. Two very vindictive people, wanting fame did that. It will do no good to place blame. I think if we do that, we will never move forward and like you; I desperately want that. Just know, you would have been provided for and I wouldn't have put Edith in the middle. I can't speak for Mary, but I wouldn't have just abandoned you. However, you won't find out for certain, because once we are done traveling, you will be going back to Downton with me, if you wish." Robert said. He leaned down and kissed Cora's forehead and smiled down at her.

"I do wish." Cora said.

"Good. Now, I am exhausted after all that. Let's sleep. You have a full day of playing with Sybbie ahead of you." Robert said.

"She wants her Donk to play with her too." Cora said with a yawn.

"I will. Just sleep, my darling and stop worrying." Robert insisted.

"You should stop stressing too." Cora remarked. She settled into his arms again and within a few moments, they were both fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aftermath**

Chapter 17

The day before Robert and Cora were to begin their journey to Switzerland, Cora met Rosamund for lunch and a little shopping. She had missed the friendship while she and Robert were separated. Rosamund had sent her notes asking her to tea or dinner, but Cora never felt right about accepting. Now she didn't have that excuse. As she and Rosamund sat down for lunch, Rosamund struck up a conversation.

"So, any second thoughts?" Rosamund asked.

"About what I purchased? No. I needed some warmer items for Switzerland. Its spring, but the nights will be cold." Cora said.

"No; you and Robert working things out? We are all glad for it, but it did take us by surprise." Rosamund said.

"What did you imagine happening if we didn't work things out?" Cora asked.

"I hoped you would, but if not; I figured it would be a long-term separation. Not a divorce. Eventually, Robert would have taken a mistress, to have a companion." Rosamund said.

"And me?" Cora asked.

"I imagined that you would go to America." Rosamund said.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay on in England. I wanted to stay with Robert, but I didn't see it happening." Cora responded.

"I can see that. So, now that you're working things out; any regrets?" Rosamund asked.

"Just concerns. I am worried that we won't ever be the same again." Cora said.

"You won't, but you can be stronger. I've always felt your marriage, while good; was built on shaky ground. It was essentially an arranged marriage, but you and Robert made a go of it. You fell in love with each other, when so many couples in your position never did. I was able to marry for love, but Robert had to marry out of duty. That will always be at the base of your relationship, but you've written a beautiful love story, if you will. My advice is, keep writing and stop overthinking everything. You and Robert both made mistakes, but no marriage is perfect. You and Robert have enjoyed many years of happiness, and I don't see why that can't continue." Rosamund said. Cora was shocked by all that she said. Not because it was untrue but because it was Rosamund saying it. It was unlike her.

"I never thought about it like that. All I can see now is the embarrassment I caused Robert and the family." Cora said.

"You stepped out of line when you allowed that man in, but Robert also did. The difference is, its acceptable for a man. It isn't for you. He went further than you and admits he would have made a mistress out of the maid, but thankfully; that didn't happen. Robert's conscious and love for you got in the way." Rosamund continued.

"I'm not certain he'll ever forgive me though. We both know that it is acceptable for a man like Robert to take a mistress. He never did, and I've always loved his loyalty. My question is and will remain, did he love Jane? I suspect he did and that will always worry me." Cora said.

"But he loved you first and most because he came back to you. I am not sure what the attraction between them was, but it was never carried out. Whether he loved her or not is a question you have to ask, but before you do, is it worth it now? What could be gained?" Rosamund asked.

"I understand, but I think its one of my major concerns and I don't want it hanging there for the rest of our lives. I just need to know." Cora said.

"So, ask him. Cora, I don't think he ever loved her and if he did, it was never in the way he loved you. Robert was not the same man without you. You are the half that makes him whole. Don't degrade your standing." Rosamund said.

"There was so much that I failed at though. Not having a son, the money is gone, and…" Cora argued but Rosamund shook her head.

"All things beyond your control. The one thing you controlled was blown out of proportion and my dear brother is impulsive. He should have given you a chance to defend yourself, before throwing you out into the night. What you did is forgivable. What he did can be forgiven, if you so choose. I think you have already, but it does need to be addressed. Until then, you're stuck." Rosamund said. Their food had arrived, and Cora desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Are you visiting your mother soon?" Cora asked.

"Yes; while you and Robert are away, I will be going to stay with her." Rosamund said.

"That is good. I never thought I would say this, but I've missed her a great deal." Cora said.

"She would never admit it, but she has missed you as well. I had a letter from her today, and she is just thrilled that you and Robert are going on this trip. Do not worry about her. She'll be fine." Rosamund said.

"I am sure. Please give her my love. I hope to visit her when we get back." Cora answered.

They ate the rest of their lunch and visited about gossip. Who was marrying who, who had had a baby or died, the latest fashions and Robert and Cora's grandchildren. For Cora, it was a welcome change to all the lonely lunches she had while she and Robert were separated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aftermath**

Chapter 18

Cora wore one of the nightgowns that Edith and Mary had picked out for her, more to see Robert's reaction. They would be leaving early the next morning for Switzerland, and all their bags were packed. She noticed the way his eyebrows lifted slightly when he saw it, and the slight smile on his face.

"I don't recall you ever wearing anything like that before. I like it." Robert said.

"Its new. The girls got me a few things for the trip, and this was not packed." Cora said.

"Can it be packed? I really like it." Robert said.

"I can see about it in the morning. They got me two others that were…a little less modest." Cora said.

"Definitely pack those." Robert said with a smile. He had his book in hand but didn't seem very interested in it. Cora got in next to him and shut her bedside lamp off.

"They are. Just wasn't sure how interested you'd be. Even before we separated, you weren't very attracted to me." Cora said. It was something that had bothered her for years, since she had had the Spanish Flu and Jane left the house.

"I'm told that happens in most marriages." Robert said. Cora turned on her side to face him. She wanted to know if Robert had loved Jane, and it was time she asked him. It would explain him not being attracted to her anymore.

"Robert, can I ask you a question? I'd like an honest answer." Cora asked.

"Of course." Robert answered as he put his book on the nightstand and turned towards her.

"Did you love Jane? You know, I never loved Simon Bricker, but things have not been the same between us in years, even before he came into the picture." Cora asked. She almost dreaded the answer. If he said yes, it meant he didn't love her, and if he said no, it meant that he hadn't been physically attracted to her.

"I didn't love her. I was attracted to her at the time, but you were so ill and then Lavinia died. I watched Matthew grieve for her and didn't want to imagine my life without you. As far as things not being right for us, that has less to do with you and more to do with me." Robert said.

"I don't understand. I know I am not so young anymore. I have wrinkles in places I didn't before, and things aren't so firm anymore." Cora said.

"You are still breathtakingly beautiful, and I haven't retained my youth very well. You have." Robert told her before giving her a very passionate kiss.

"I don't know about that. I feel…old." Cora admitted.

"You might feel it, but you don't look it. Cora, I promise, the only woman I have ever loved has been you. Jane was a mistake. One that I hope one day to get past. And it was never that I wasn't attracted to you, but that I didn't think you could be attracted to me after everything." Robert said.

"I always was." Cora said. She pulled Robert to her and they began kissing passionately. It was not something they had done in a long time, even before the separation. Pecks on the cheek or lips, occasionally was as far as they ever went but Cora knew it was a bad idea. "Robert, as badly as I want to do this, what time do we have to wake in the morning?" Cora asked.

"Five. I know. Bad idea." Robert said as he kissed her collarbone.

"Robert; I promise to wear the nightgowns once we get to Switzerland. We'll have an entire month to do this." Cora said.

"How tempting. I guess I could wait. If it wasn't for having to wake so early, I wouldn't. I'm just not so young now and I need my sleep." Robert teased.

"If that's what you say. I think you are more handsome now then when we married." Cora said.

"Cora, when you and I married; you thought I was a boar. How we got through that first year and managed to have a baby is beyond me." Robert commented as he settled back into the bed.

"Marital duty. It was not for passion or desire back then. That came along later." Cora reminisced. It had been a very unhappy time in her life. She had never been explained what was expected of her until her wedding night. Thankfully, one of the married maids took her aside and explained the facts of life to the barely eighteen-year-old Cora. Robert came to her half-drunk and much more experienced than her, and by the next morning, Cora understood all too well what was expected. Love came later.

"Thankfully for us it did. We know too many couples that it didn't happen for." Robert commented. Cora settled close to Robert and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned over and shut the light off and gave her a final kiss. "Cora, please know, I love you very much and I want this all to work out. It was never about not loving or being attracted to you. I was, but we simply grew apart for a while. Now, let's not let that happen again." Robert said.

"I love you too, my dear. I just…needed to know." Cora said.

"And I hope I convinced you. Now, get some rest." Robert said. It didn't take Cora as long to go to sleep as she thought it would and Robert was already snoring.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aftermath**

Chapter 19

Switzerland hadn't changed a lot and the chalet where they had stayed three decades before had only been modernized. There was running water and electricity. It had all the modern conveniences and some that Robert and Cora were not used to.

The cook and maid that had helped them years before was American born. She had lived in Switzerland with her husband since she was eighteen, but Mrs. Smith was a breath of fresh air. If she had read any of the headlines about them, she never let on. Instead she stocked the icebox with meals and other things. Cora was capable enough in the kitchen to warm things up, make tea and cook basic meals. Robert built a fire and they settled in.

"This place has hardly changed. I'm glad you telegraphed to let the children know we had arrived." Cora said. They were both admiring the view of the Alps.

"Of course. I think I feel more relaxed than I have in years. We should have come here more often." Robert said.

"We got busy. Raising the girls, managing the estate, the war, Sybil dying, all the drama with the girls, and the list goes on. I think we forgot to include each other in our…I don't know." Cora said.

"Decisions and plans. We didn't talk anymore. When's the last time we went for a walk? We used to do that every morning. We still slept in the same bed together, but we didn't talk like we used to. I just pray we don't fall back into those habits." Robert said. He pulled Cora close and she put her head on his chest.

"You know, after your ulcer burst; I swore I was going to do better. Be more attentive. Pretty immediately, I become President at the hospital and was rarely home. I was alright with it because I felt I had no meaning at home anymore. I had raised my children. I only had to plan occasional dinner parties and Mrs. Patmore certainly doesn't need me to come up with a menu. I found fulfillment at the hospital. But I forgot about you." Cora said.

"Once we arrive back home, will you go back to the hospital?" Robert asked. He probably didn't even realize it, but he tensed up slightly when he asked.

"I haven't decided." Cora answered simply.

"Cora, I was proud of the work you did. I know you found fulfillment there. Perhaps, I wasn't as supportive of it. I should have been, but I rather like having you at home too. We have plenty of time to work things out. Just please don't think that I would not allow you to return there." Robert said. He was gently massaging Cora's shoulders and she raised up to look at him.

"Thank you. I am just not certain I will. Even though I am innocent of what Simon Bricker claimed, I did commit a social crime. It might be better if I just stay on at Downton. I know that life and I was the lady-of-the-house for many years before everything. But, of course; that all depends on Mary." Cora said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Mary. I will support whatever you choose to do. I miss those days of you being the lady-of-the-house and organizing charity teas, but I am also proud of the strong professional woman you have become. You created your own identity outside of mine. You had the courage to do so. I was always a bit jealous of people that have a profession. They have a purpose. I was born to be Earl of Grantham and in doing that, I never studied to be anything and never had the fulfillment of a real career. Perhaps, I was jealous of those that had that. And its too late now." Robert said.

"Why do you think its too late?" Cora asked.

"I'm in my fifties, and as time has gone by, I've had less to do with the running of Downton." Robert complained.

"You still have a lot to teach. Mary was not brought up to run Downton. She was taught to organize charity teas, to make calls, and to marry a man who ran a place like Downton. You need to teach her, so she can teach George to carry the torch. They need to learn fairness with the tenants, and to be an advocate for the villagers and tenants. That is what you can do." Cora said.

"Thank God for you." Robert said before giving Cora a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aftermath**

Chapter 20

Mary looked at the telegram telling them that her parents had arrived at the chalet in Switzerland. She thought the trip was extravagant, but they hadn't vacationed since before the war. She and Edith had both had vacations. Her parents had not.

One thing she had promised her papa was that she would look in on her granny. It had been his one misgiving about leaving for at least a month. Mary walked down to the village, checked into a few things and then went to the Dower House. Spratt let her in and led her to the parlor. Violet was sitting by the fire, reading a novel.

"Granny, how are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"I am a little tired, but that is to be expected." Violet said dismissively. Mary sat down in the armchair next to hers and fixed them both a cup of tea.

"I had a telegram from Papa. He and Mama have arrived in Switzerland. I wonder what they will find to do in Switzerland for a month." Mary said.

"They will get to know one another again. I was married to your grandpapa for nearly forty years. It is hard to stay happy. You grow apart, you grow at different rates, and you eventually fall apart. They are having to rebuild things." Violet said.

"You never liked Mama. I'm surprised at you, Granny." Mary said.

"I love your mama as I do a daughter and I have missed her. I haven't always treated her well, but I know she has made my only son very happy. There have been problems, but I truly believe they were made for one another." Violet said.

"You usually don't speak so…eloquently." Mary pointed out.

"Mary, your grandpapa and I pushed your parents together. I didn't care for my son marrying an American who had to adjust to our ways, but had it not been for Cora, you would have never known a life at Downton. Your papa would have been like so many now. A peer without an estate. Downton has been in this family since Henry VII. We have kept it through wars, famines, death, and destruction. I made that first year of their marriage miserable for Cora. I countermanded her with the servants, treated her poorly and allowed your papa to not treat her well, but through it all, she persevered. I rather admire her strength and tenacity now. I only wish I had seen it sooner." Violet said.

"I think the servants are thrilled that she might be coming home." Mary commented.

"She always treated the servants well. They respect her. She was the one that would always get them Christmas presents every year. I would just order a several yards of fabric, but she went to the shops and found things that would interest them more. Prints they would like, books they liked to read, things like that. She also always let them go through the missionary barrels before they were taken away." Violet reminisced.

"And I tend to be too sharp with them?" Mary said.

"You do. I do. We should always look at your mama as an example in how to treat others. And we've all treated her poorly but despite that, she has always showered us in love." Violet answered.

"She was so angry with me after the incident with Pamuk." Mary commented.

"She might have been, but she still protected you, albeit, more for your father, but still." Violet said.

"The children love her too." Mary said.

"Your mama has always been hands on. With her own children and now with her grandchildren. When you children were small, I scolded her for spending too much time in the nursery. I also hated that she didn't employ a wet nurse. The cradles were always at the end of her bed and she cared for her children herself. Eventually, she employed nannies, but until she had Edith, she took care of you by herself." Violet reminisced.

"I never knew that, Granny." Mary said.

"I hated it then, but your mama was…is a good mother. I'm not certain where it came from, because her mother is…not." Violet said.

"I will admit that she is." Mary agreed.

"Don't sound so unhappy about it. Perhaps you need to tell her that when she arrives home." Violet said.

"I am not certain she would hear it from me." Mary said.

"Then you don't know your mama at all. You need to spend this time thinking about how you would react if George or Caroline said those things to you that you said to your mama. I believe you would have forgiven them regardless of how much it hurt." Violet said as she slowly stood up, obviously dismissing Mary.

"Granny, where are you going?" Mary asked.

"I am going for a rest. Can you ask Spratt to send in my lady's maid?" Violet asked before leaving the room. Mary could only shake her head, ring for Spratt and give him her granny's orders. She had some thinking to do.

**I may have been off in my timing concerning when the Crawley family was given their peerage and estate, but the math could be correct, depending on lifespan and such. Thanks for those that have reviewed. I love reading them. **


	21. Chapter 21

This becomes slightly M-rated, but not a lot. Also, bear in mind, when Robert and Cora married, they were in the Victorian-era. Views on sex were different and very close-minded. The memory will seem a little out-of-character, but it was a different era. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Aftermath**

Chapter 21

Cora smiled down at her sleeping husband. They had been in Switzerland for a week. They talked, slept, made love, and ate. Pretty much in that order. It honestly felt more like a honeymoon.

Of course, Cora's first honeymoon had not been as relaxed. She was a new wife who didn't quite understand anything that happened within her marriage bed. At the time, Robert had been young and immature. He wasn't very patient in explaining what he expected of his young wife, other than needing an heir. As Cora watched her much more mature and patient husband sleeping, she remembered their wedding night; nearly forty years before.

_ Cora's maid, Elizabeth walked in with a very sheer white nightgown and put it on the chair by the fireplace. She began braiding Cora's hair loosely and smiled down at her. Elizabeth's husband had died during the Civil War, and Cora loved her dearly. _

_ "Are you ready for tonight, Miss Cora?" Elizabeth asked. She hadn't learned all the titles yet and would be going back to America in a few short months once Cora was settled. _

_ "What is so different about tonight?" Cora asked._

_ "You are a married lady now, Miss. Your husband…he will do certain things. I am certain this is not his first time doing those certain things." Elizabeth answered as she tied the ribbon at the end of Cora's braid. _

_ "What certain things?" Cora asked as she rubbed lotion on her hands. She looked at Elizabeth in the reflection in the mirror and noticed the blush. _

_ "Did your mother not explain this to you?" Elizabeth asked. _

_ "What? She told me I was to marry Lord Downton, and my dowry would save the Abbey, and I would be expected to provide him with an heir. In exchange, I would be given a title that I don't understand." Cora said. Elizabeth knelt next to Cora and rubbed her knee._

_ "She didn't explain how exactly you would provide him that heir?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "No." Cora answered, and Elizabeth shook her head in frustration. _

_ "Miss Cora, your husband will come in here in a few moments and he'll put his…uh…his male parts inside your female parts. It will hurt. He could get quite…rough. This must be done for you to have a baby. Maybe even several times. Sometimes it doesn't happen the first time. In time, it will feel better and your body will stretch to agree with his. You will become more accustomed to how rough he might be, and he might become gentler with you, especially if he loves you. Have you heard of…sex?" Elizabeth asked. She was blushing and Cora was mortified. _

_ "I…no. I read something about it in a book, but I thought it was just fiction." Cora answered. _

_ "Oh, dear. I hope your husband will be considerate. I hear him in his dressing room, so we best get you ready. Here is the gown your mother told me to put on you tonight." Elizabeth said as she stood up. She picked the nightgown up and Cora looked at her in complete horror._

_ "I can see through that! He'll be able to see my…" Cora started and began crying. _

_ "Yes, miss and he might even take it off you, if he desires to. Miss, just…allow him. It is his right now. You can never complain about this. I will be in later when you ring for me with warm water bottles to sooth…the pain. You might bleed a bit too. I hope he is considerate, but he has had a lot to drink, so I would say, he won't tonight, and I am sorry for that. It might be better later, but tonight, it will not be." Elizabeth said as she took Cora's dress, corset and underthings off and put the nightgown on its place. _

_ "No underthings? No drawers?" Cora asked. _

_ "No, Miss. You do not want to frustrate your husband with too many ribbons and such. It isn't so bad." Elizabeth answered as she guided Cora to the bed. _

_ "Its see-through. He'll be able to see…everything." Cora said. _

_ "It is for his pleasure, Miss Cora. You cannot deny him anything." Elizabeth answered before a knock sounded on the dressing room door and Robert shuffled in. With him, came the scent of brandy and scotch. _

_ "Are you done?" Robert asked and Elizabeth curtsied before rushing out of the room. She looked at Cora and gave her a reassuring look before closing the door. "Quite nice. You'll do." Robert said as he pushed Cora down on the bed. He pulled the bedding back and threw a pillow down in the middle of the bed before he pushed Cora into a laying position. Her head was on the pillow and he bent her legs. _

_ "Please…be gentle. I've never done this before." Cora said. _

_ "I am aware of that and glad for it. Just imagine something else as I do this." Robert said as he trailed his hand up her thigh. The next half hour was probably the most embarrassing and agonizing for Cora, but eventually Robert rolled off her and passed out next to her. His hand was still on her bare breast and she was in pain, but she could see how it might become more enjoyable. Robert hadn't been horrible to her, even at times a little gentle and Cora actually liked watching him sleep, even if it was in a drunken stupor. _

Cora was thankful her maid's hope had been fulfilled. Robert did become gentler and their time in the marriage bed was something Cora enjoyed. It become a key part of her marriage, and once Robert fell in love with Cora, it become even better. Robert began rousing and Cora gave him a kiss before he completely woke up.

"How long have you been awake?" Robert asked.

"Not too long. I just didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly, and I've enjoyed watching it." Cora admitted.

"So boring though. You could have woken me." Robert said as he sat up.

"I actually was remembering our wedding night." Cora said as she also got out of bed and put a robe over her naked body. It made her smile because of the humiliation of a very sheer nightgown on her wedding night. It had been embarrassing then, but now it was a not uncommon for Robert to see her naked.

"I wish I could say I remember more about that night. I was quite…" Robert started.

"Drunk!" Cora teased.

"Papa had lectured me for over an hour that I needed to provide an heir and the entire time, I was drinking scotch. It was a wonder that I was even able to…perform that night." Robert said with a laugh.

"I didn't know the difference, but I think you did. Although, you gave much better performances later. So, what will we do today? I would really like to walk down to the village. I'd like to pick a gift out for Edith and Bertie." Cora stated.

"That sounds nice. Maybe a matching pair of watches?" Robert said.

"Yes. I think they would like that better. I will go fix some breakfast while you get ready and then we'll swap." Cora said as she gave Robert a kiss.

"Or we can spend the day in bed?" Robert said and Cora gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"I allowed you to convince me of that yesterday. We can't keep doing that. At our ages?" Cora teased.

"It is so nice, though." Robert said.

"Given, but we are grandparents. I think once we get home to Downton, it would only serve to embarrass the servants and what would Mary say?" Cora asked as Robert trapped her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, the only servants that would have to know would be Baxter and Bates. I don't think they would say much. And Mary can mind her own business. If she won't, I will get us a little cottage to move into." Robert said.

"As enticing as all this sounds, we do need breakfast and we do need to go to the village today." Cora said with a laugh. She gave Robert another kiss and walked into the kitchen area, leaving him to get ready for the day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aftermath**

Chapter 22

Robert smiled as Cora perused the village's little shops. She loved to window shop and had excellent taste. She picked things out for their grandchildren, sons-in-law, Edith and even Mary.

If anything, the trip was reminding Robert of their first trip to Switzerland. He had come back from the South African War broken, both physically and mentally. Bates had taken a bullet for him and should have lost his leg, but seeing it really bothered him. He had also been injured but the battle started upon his arrival home. His father had died, and Robert was thrust into being Lord Grantham when he was ill-prepared. He knew how to run the estate. It was what he was raised to do, but one catastrophic night proved that he couldn't mentally handle it.

_ "Robert, could you please sleep in here with me tonight? You were gone for two years and have barely slept in here since you got home. I miss you." Cora asked. _

_ "I don't want to keep you awake." Robert said. He was sitting on the tiny bed in his dressing room and Cora was standing in the doorway from her bedroom. _

_ "You'll keep me awake by not being there." Cora argued. _

_ "Alright." Robert said, more to appease his wife. He followed her into the bedroom they had shared before he went to war and climbed into bed next to her. Cora leaned over and gave him a long kiss. She was obviously wanting to make love, but that was another thing that Robert was not ready for. _

_ "Do you want to do anything else? We haven't since you arrived home and your mother keeps bringing up an announcement of an upcoming birth." Cora asked._

_ "I just want to sleep. Good night." Robert answered. He rolled over away from Cora and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep. _

_ "Good night. I love you." Cora said before kissing Robert's temple and settling against his back. Eventually Robert heard her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. He intended on sneaking out of bed, but her breathing was rhythmic, and he fell asleep. _

_ The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of a nightmare and was trying to strangle one of his enemies with his bare hands. The problem with his nightmare was the enemy had been a man, but the choking sounds were from a woman. He opened his eyes and noticed the terrified look on Cora's face. He was straddling her and had his hands around her tiny neck. _

_ "Robert…I can't breathe. It hurts!" Cora said. Robert immediately realized what he had done and threw his hands up in the air. He jumped off the bed and started backing away from Cora, who was still coughing and sputtering._

_ "I'm…so sorry…Call the doctor if you need to." Robert said before he exited the bedroom. He didn't even bother going back to his dressing room, instead going downstairs and drinking himself into oblivion. It was the only way he would get any real rest._

"You looked like you were a thousand miles away." Cora said. They were walking back to the chalet, holding hands and holding packages.

"Just thinking about that night that I almost killed you." Robert said.

"Oh, dear. Robert, you were just home from a war. I understood." Cora said.

"You shouldn't have had to. The bruises the next morning? I felt horribly." Robert said.

"I hid them well. Thank goodness for high Victorian collars. Robert, you haven't thought about that in years. Why now?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I remember I was so scared to be around you or the girls after that. Terrified I would hurt you." Robert said.

"I don't think you could have ever hurt the girls. You just needed the ice broke so you could deal with what happened in South Africa. It just took time and privacy." Cora said. They had arrived at the chalet and walked in. Robert sat the bags and boxes down and gave Cora a long kiss.

"Thank God for you." Robert said again.

"I think the same about you. So, do you want me to heat up one of those casseroles?" Cora asked.

"That sounds good. I'll put this away." Robert answered. She went into the kitchen to prepare their dinner while Robert tidied up. How simple their life was in Switzerland? Maybe they needed the simplicity.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aftermath**

Chapter 23

Robert bringing up his return from the war brought back memories for Cora. It had been a hard time. Robert had been gone for two years, and in that time, his father's health had gone downhill. He had only been home a week when Patrick died. Robert had barely been able to process what had happened during the war when he was thrust into being the Earl of Grantham. It was a role he had been prepared for his entire life, but it came at the worst possible moment.

It didn't help that he and Patrick had been incredibly close, and that Patrick was one of the few people that understood what Robert was going through since he too had been to war. Since the World War, Cora was a bit more aware of the stresses of war then she did as a young wife.

Robert rarely brought the war up and had been quite depressed that he wasn't sent to fight the World War. Cora had thought at the time that he was being self-involved and was glad that he wasn't sent. He was too old and despite their issues at the time, Cora didn't want him hurt. Robert had just felt useless.

Robert was reading a book and Cora sat down in the chair opposite his to work on some needlework, but her mind was not on it, instead; she thought about his return from South Africa and their first trip to Switzerland.

_Cora's lady's maid didn't say anything at the sight of the bruises on Cora's throat the next morning. She helped her into a high-collared dress and asked if Cora needed to see a doctor. Cora told her no and asked her not to say anything. _

_ Robert was out of the house by the time Cora came downstairs. Cora was worried about her husband, who had never in their marriage laid an abusive hand on her. Even when they were first married and were trying to fulfill their duty to produce an heir. She had gone into her marriage young and inexperienced, and her husband had more experience but a lot of patience. _

_ She had a meeting that day in regards to the local flower show. After the stressful meeting, where Violet continuously corrected and scolded her, Cora only wanted to go home and spend time with her young daughters, but Violet insisted on visiting with Cora. _

_ "Cora, I noticed…there's a bruise behind your ear? Whatever happened?" Violet asked and Cora broke down into tears, something she normally refused to do around her steely mother-in-law. _

_ "I…know you don't approve, but I had missed Robert so much. I begged him to sleep in my bed with me last night. He gave in but had a bad dream. I woke up and he was trying to strangle me. He was still dreaming, and…I have no idea what to do. He is not himself. He barely spends time with the girls, and he doesn't sleep and…I don't know." Cora said. Violet handed her a handkerchief and let Cora dry her tears._

_ "Battle fatigue. His father had it as well. Didn't sleep, didn't eat. Paced every night for hours. Wouldn't touch our children." Violet reminisced. She led Cora back to one of the tables and sit her down. She sat down in one of the chairs next to Cora and patted her arm. _

_ "So, what can we do?" Cora said. _

_ "Well, his father and I went to Italy for a time. It took his mind off it and allowed him to rest and learn to cope." Violet said._

_ "But we can't do that. The girls, and the estate and…" Cora started but Violet held a hand up._

_ "Let me arrange something. Maybe not to Italy, but somewhere away. Nanny will care for the children, and the estate can be run by the agent. Its not harvest time so Robert can get away for a while. I will either back in to supervise or check in regularly. You go on home, and remember, Robert loves you and he would have never done this to you in his right mind. I don't speak of the heart frequently, but this I understand. Do not let it destroy your marriage." Violet said. _

_ "I won't but how will we convince Robert? He takes his responsibility to Downton very seriously." Cora asked. _

_ "Don't you worry about that. I'm his mother and still have some authority. I'll have something arranged in no time. You'll be on a ship to somewhere before the end of the week." Violet said._

_ "Thank you. I really tried to hide the bruises." Cora said as she tugged at the hot lace collar. _

_ "I can tell." Violet said. What shocked Cora was as they stood up, Violet pulled her into a hug, something completely out of character for her. Violet rarely showed affection to her own children, and never to Cora. They parted ways and Cora went home. _

_ Three days later, Violet appeared in Cora's sitting room. Robert had barely spoken to her since his dream and the girls were missing their papa. The bruises were fading but the nightmare that it had caused had not. _

_ "I just spoke with your lady's maid and Robert's valet. They are packing the trunks with your winter clothing. You and Robert are going to Switzerland. A Swiss chalet, alone. No servants other than a cook that will come in daily and fix your meals and clean what needs to be cleaned. She can act as a lady's maid as well. Best part is she is American so there will be no communication difficulties." Violet explained._

_ "It sounds lovely, but Robert may not agree to go." Cora warned. _

_ "If he is a smart man, he'll listen to his mother." Violet said mischievously. Carson appeared with a tea tray and served them both before leaving the room. Just as he left, Robert walked in. _

_ "Mama, are you here for tea?" Robert asked. He didn't look like he had slept or shaved in a week. _

_ "Yes, I am. I was just telling Cora about Switzerland in the winter. So beautiful." Violet said. Cora could have sworn she saw her wink but decided to just stay quiet. Let the formidable Violet handle Robert._

_ "I imagine so." Robert said, stepping into Violet's trap. _

_ "Oh, you don't have to imagine it, my dear. You and Cora are leaving at the end of the week from Liverpool. You will love it." Violet said firmly. Robert gave Cora a worried look and then focused back on Violet. _

_ "We have the estate and the girls and…" Robert started arguing._

_ "I spoke with the agent. He will come to me with any issues. I helped your father run this estate for thirty years. I can well handle a month or so while you are gone. As far as the girls are concerned, I spoke with their nanny and governess. They can handle them, and I've hired a local girl that has helped over at the Merton's. She will help and I will pay. You are to go, rest and enjoy the time with your wife." Violet said firmly._

_ "But…" Robert started but Cora stood up._

_ "But nothing. We will go. We will both rest. We cannot go on like this. I love you with all my heart. Please do this for me? Please?" Cora begged. She had taken both of Robert's hands in her own and squeezed them. She could feel the tension coming off his body and the way his jaw was tightening up. _

_ "Oh, alright. One month. That is all." Robert said before walking away and out of the room. _

_ "That went better than I planned. Robert can be rather childish when he is of a mind to be. I would have sent him up with that frightful nanny of yours." Violet said with a laugh._

_ "Thank you. You didn't have to do this." Cora said. _

_ "I am only doing for you and my son, what my mother-in-law did for me and my husband." Violet said with a rare smile. _

_ "I didn't think you liked her?" Cora asked._

_ "I didn't. She was a frightful woman, but she loved her son and I respected that." Violet said before drinking her tea._

Cora smiled at the memory. Violet was a difficult pill-to-swallow, but she did love her family in her unique way. Twice, she had sent Cora and Robert on a trip to save their marriage, and twice it had worked. The first time, it took Robert longer to give in, but it had been a very happy time in her marriage and she and Robert were returning to that happiness.

**In the 1800s-early 1900s, PTSD was often called battle fatigue. The show touched on it when discussing World War I, and Robert's valet (not Bates). Thanks for the reviews! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Aftermath**

Chapter 24

Robert and Cora had developed a lazy routine to their days. She fixed meals with Mrs. Smith's guidance, they read, talked, slept and made plans. For them, it was perfect. The downfall was that it gave them both a lot to reflect. Their first trip to Switzerland came up a lot. One day, as Cora watched Robert napping; she remembered back to their arrival at the chalet years before.

_Mrs. Smith showed them around the house and where all the extra blankets, pillows, and food was. The chalet was nice but simple compared to Downton. Still, Cora loved the prospect of time alone with her husband. Robert was less certain. The trip to Switzerland had been exhausting with Robert sleeping on a chaise lounge in the cabin the entire time. _

_ "This is so nice. Of course, you'll have to trust my cooking." Cora joked._

_ "It will be fine." Robert said as he sat down and picked up a newspaper. Cora sat down next to him, hoping he would pay attention to her._

_ Hours later, Robert still hadn't said a word to her, other then thanking her for dinner. She had to wonder what their sleeping arrangements would be. She wanted Robert next to her, but he didn't trust himself. He hadn't even touched her since the incident that sent them to Switzerland._

_ "Robert, I know you are nervous about it, but I would really love for you to sleep next to me. I miss you." Cora begged. She was already in her nightgown and robe._

_ "Cora, please. I don't want to hurt you if I wake up like that again." Robert objected. He was also in his pajamas and robe._

_ "You can't have slept well. Please, Robert." Cora asked as tears filled her eyes. She knew that Robert hated to see her cry._

_ "Alright, I'll lay down with you, but just until you fall asleep." Robert consented. He would not be falling asleep in Cora's bed that night. They both got into the bed and Cora attempted to wrap herself around Robert to hold him in place._

_ "Robert, can you hold me?" Cora asked. She already had her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him, and her legs tangled around his._

_ "This won't make it easy for me to get out of bed when you fall asleep." Robert remarked. Out of sheer habit, he wrapped his own arms around her and let her settle on his chest. _

_ "That's fine because I don't want you to." Cora answered. She leaned up and gave Robert a long kiss on the lips._

_ "Just go to sleep, my dear." Robert said. _

_ That exact routine was repeated for over a week. The first three days, Robert slipped out of bed when Cora fell asleep. Then he began to fall asleep and surprisingly didn't have any nightmares. _

_ On the fourth night, Robert began talking about the South African War, and Cora listened to every word. She comforted him and assured him that they would be alright. By the sixth night, the kisses become more intense until they were making love._

There had been times over the years that Robert's memories of his time in South Africa reoccurred, but they had both learned some coping mechanisms.

What most wives would refer to as the worst period of their marriages, Cora had loved it. It had brought her and Robert closer and they developed a trust that hadn't existed in their marriage before. They told each other their deepest, darkest secrets; up until Jane Moorsum and Simon Bricker. They could just never go back to not talking and holding each accountable.

**In the last chapter, I referred to Robert's PTSD as battle fatigue. It was pointed out that in that time period, it might have been called shell shock. I've heard both for that time period. Battle fatigue did become more of a popular term during WWII/Korean War/Vietnam War, but I have seen the term from the Civil War on. Writing period Fanfics is not easy! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay in an update.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aftermath **

Chapter 25

"I think we need to get Mama and Papa back here. She isn't getting any better." Edith said as she sat down next to Violet's bedside. Mary had summoned her home the day before.

"Dr. Clarkson and Isobel says the same thing. I just hate to disturb them, and they wanted to go to Paris. They're still in Switzerland." Mary remarked.

"I think if you don't send for them, Papa will be really upset. He needs a chance to say goodbye and I think Mama does too." Edith argued.

"Alright. I'll send the wire. It maybe a week before they get here. I hope she makes it that long." Mary agreed. She left the Dower House and headed for the telegraph office. The attendant handed her the paper and Mary penned it.

"_Grandmama very ill. Doctor thinks you and Mama need to come home as soon as possible. Hurry, Mary." _

Mary paid for the telegraph to be sent and delivered to the chalet. She could only pray that her parents would arrive home in time. She didn't even mind her mother being back at Downton.

In Switzerland, Robert and Cora were reading a book together when Mrs. Smith knocked on the front door. She wasn't due that day and Robert greeted her.

"We weren't expecting you today. Is everything alright?" Robert asked.

"This telegraph came when I was in town and the attendant found me. Its urgent." Mrs. Smith answered. She handed it Robert and he read it quickly and then handed it to Cora.

"I can help you pack. I checked and there is a train leaving late this afternoon. It will take you to Paris and from there you can book passage on a ship or even a plane." Mrs. Smith said as she helped Cora collect things.

"Robert, why don't you go see about tickets for the train?" Cora suggested.

"Good idea. I'll be back." Robert said before taking his hat and jacket off the hanger. He gave Cora a kiss and tipped his hat at Mrs. Smith. He was walking down the pathway before Cora spoke again.

"He is torn up. It makes me wish we had never come here. He's lost time with his mama." Cora said.

"I'm sure you'll get there in time." Mrs. Smith answered.

"I just hope he doesn't blame me. He would have been back at Downton if it wasn't for me." Cora said.

"I'm sure he won't. Stop worrying." Mrs. Smith answered. She and Cora were putting the clothing in trunks and straightening things up.

Within a few moments, Robert was back to tell them he had arranged train passage to Calais and then a passage on a ship to England. It would be an uncomfortable trip, but it would get them there quickly.

Mrs. Smith arranged for a car to take them to the station, along with their trunks. Cora gave her a hug before they departed, promising they would come back. The trip to town and then the first hour on the train was mostly silent. Finally, Robert spoke up.

"I hope we get back in time. I know Mama will want to see you before…" Robert said quietly.

"She'll want to see you too. She loves you." Cora said as she squeezed Robert's hand.

"She loves you as well, even if you don't think so. I'm just glad that Mary telegraphed." Robert mentioned.

"I hope she is alright with me being there." Cora remarked.

"She'll have to be. I want you by my side. It is time for you to come home. I just wish it was for a better reason." Robert said.

"Me too." Cora said. She leaned over and gave Robert a kiss on the cheek, not caring that they were on a train. She also refused to let go of his hand until they arrived in Calais. She felt the need to comfort him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aftermath**

Chapter 26

It was an exhausting journey. Switzerland to Paris, Paris to Calais, a ship from Calais to Dover, England. Then a train to London and then from there, Robert and Cora finally made it to Downton Village. Not knowing any more information, they went to the Dower House. Spratt let them in and led them to Violet's bedroom. The entire time, he never spoke to Cora and only answered basic questions. Violet was still alive and had rallied slightly when she heard that Robert and Cora were returning home.

When they walked into the bedroom, Edith was sitting next to Violet's bedside, reading a book to her. Violet was sitting up, awake but looked very weak and tired. As soon as Edith saw them, she jumped up with a massive smile on her face.

"I am so happy you made it home. It seems we were a bit premature in sending for you." Edith said as she gave Cora a hug and then gave Robert a hug and kiss. Robert immediately, sat down in the chair that Edith had vacated. Cora was not sure what to do.

"How about we give you two some privacy?" Cora suggested as she took Edith's arm.

"Thank you, dear. I am so glad to see you. So happy." Violet said weakly. Cora leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of the head and tucked her blanket closer.

"I am happy to see you to, Mama. I really am." Cora told her. She leaned back over and patted Robert's knee before she and Edith left the room. Robert took Violet's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you are doing better, Mama." Robert told Violet.

"I really wanted to see Cora again. You too, as well, but I really wanted to…apologize for all I ever said. I have been terrible to her." Violet admitted.

"She understood." Robert said.

"She shouldn't have had to understand. I should have been nicer to her. Taught her the intricacies of the British higher-classes, taught her to be a wife and mother; rather than her figuring it out for herself. Despite everything, she did well; though." Violet said.

"She did, Mama. She would probably love to hear you say it though." Robert said as he rubbed Violet's hand.

"Probably. I am also so glad that you two are working things out. You have been so down in the mouth the last several months!" Violet said.

"I've missed Cora a lot, Mama. More than I cared to admit." Robert confessed.

"We all realized that, even Mary. She and Cora have things to work out, and I won't live to see it, but Cora loves her children unconditionally. I've learned that from her." Violet admitted and then began coughing.

"Learned what, Mama?" Robert asked after the coughing fit ended.

"I was not as good of a mother as what Cora is. Even from the start, she had it all figured out and didn't need a nanny. I was taught early on that I was to bare you and Rosamund and then hand you to the nanny to raise. You and Rosamund deserved better." Violet said. Robert stood up and sat down on the bed next to Violet.

"Mama, you did what was done during that time. When we needed you, you were there. Remember when I had pneumonia when I was fifteen? You could have allowed the servants to care for me, but you and Papa were right there, day and night. And that wasn't the only time. When I came home from South Africa? When Rosamund discovered she couldn't have children? When Cora had that miscarriage?" Robert reminded her.

"But it wasn't day to day." Violet said.

"Don't you worry about that. Where's Mary?" Robert asked, wanting to change the subject. Violet had not been entirely attentive, but it was the standard of the day.

"She went back to Downton to rest. She stayed with me all yesterday and last night. The girls have been sleeping in that chair." Violet explained.

"Now that Cora and I are back, we will be involved. We're not going anywhere." Robert promised Violet.

"You must be so tired, though." Violet said.

"We are, but we still aren't leaving. Now, would you like me to send Cora in?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I would very much like to speak to her. I love you, Robert. I know I've not said it nearly enough, but I always have." Violet said.

"I love you too, Mama and I always knew that you did." Robert said as he gave Violet a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. He was glad he had made it home in time. Violet, as always; had a lot to say.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aftermath**

Chapter 27

Cora walked into Violet's bedroom. Robert had summoned her just a moment before, but it looked like Violet had fallen asleep. Cora sat down in the chair that Robert had vacated and "despite her harsh words and criticism, Violet had been more of a mother to Cora than her own mother had been. Watching Violet's chest rise and fall with each breath, she remembered watching her when she and Robert came back from their honeymoon, and how unhappy Cora had been.

_"You have got to remember how we do things. Just because you have lived on the edge of the wilderness, doesn't mean we can call you an Indian. People expect that you are at least civilized." Violet complained to Cora. Robert and Patrick were out visiting tenants and Cora and Violet were eating luncheon together. _

_ "I'm originally from Cincinnati and have lived in New York for years. Hardly the wilderness." Cora argued. _

_ "In England, we have buildings, including Downton Abbey, older than America. And then there is your religion, or lack thereof. What will happen when you and Robert have children?" Violet asked. Cora was not particularly religious, and Violet had been fairly prejudiced when she found that Cora's father was Jewish. Martha was not at all religious and it had rubbed off on Cora. She believed in God but was not really part of any religion._

_ "I suppose that we will christen them into the Church of England, since their father observes that religion." Cora answered. _

_ "Probably a safe bet, since you probably never learned who Noah was or anything about the crucifixion." Violet ridiculed. _

_ "Noah built the Ark, and gathered two of each animal, along with his wife, his three son's and their wives. When the floods came, they were safe. I'm paraphrasing of course, and you would need to explain the crucifixion a bit more. It was a way of executing criminals, practiced by the Romans. It involved torture and it is how Jesus died. And yes, I know about Jesus." Cora answered. For a second, she could see the shock on Violet's face, but it faded away._

_ "And just how soon will it be before you have a child? Your Lady's Maid tells me that you and Robert frequently couple." Violet said. Cora was beginning to get a headache. _

_ "We've only been married a month, so it would be hard to say." Cora answered. She honestly didn't even know the symptoms for pregnancy. _

_ "You'll know." Violet answered simply. _

_ "That's the problem, I'm not certain I will. My mother never told me…" Cora stopped before she said too much._

_ "She never told you what?" Violet asked softly. _

_ "I don't know how to tell if I am pregnant." Cora said. _

_ "Oh. Well, you might feel sick a lot. You might empty your stomach. With Rosamund, it was all day long for all but the last month. Robert was much easier. Barely any sickness and it was an easy pregnancy. No pregnancy will be the same. What makes you ill with one will be what you crave with the next." Violet explained as she poured another cup of tea for Cora. Her voice had a much kinder tone. _

_ "Is there anything else? My mother explained nothing to me. Absolutely nothing." Cora said. She was thoroughly embarrassed. She didn't feel comfortable asking Violet, but she had no one else to ask. _

_ "Oh my. Did your mother ever tell you how you would become pregnant?" Violet asked._

_ "No! This is so embarrassing." Cora admitted. Instead of some cold reply, Violet took a deep breath and squeezed Cora's hand._

_ "Well, I don't think I have to explain what Robert and you have to do, do I? That might be a bit embarrassing for me, but I will if you need me to." Violet questioned._

_ "I think I have that figured out." Cora said. _

_ "Do you have any questions? Or has Robert…explained?" Violet asked._

_ "He has. He's been quite understanding. Will it always be like this for him and I?" Cora asked._

_ "If you are very lucky, yes. I have a question for you, though. Please don't be embarrassed when I ask. Do you love Robert?" Violet asked._

_ "Uh…I suppose I do. He is very good to me and he is very understanding, but I know that he doesn't love me." Cora said._

_ "He doesn't love you yet. Patrick and I had a similar marriage. It took us a long time. I'd had Rosamund and Patrick was happy with a girl, but then Robert was born two years later. Most couples like us, once they have an heir; and sometimes a spare, the husband takes a mistress and the wife becomes ambivalent. I didn't want that, but I didn't know how to keep that from happening. Then Russia happened and I realized what I stood to lose. Robert is a great deal like his father and is a little…scared of emotions, and we are English. We don't talk about love, even if we feel it." Violet explained. Cora didn't want to ask what had happened in Russia because she didn't want to upset Violet._

_ "So, what did you do?" Cora asked._

_ "I never did." Violet said._

_ "You've never told…you've never said 'I love you' to your husband? How long have you been married?" Cora questioned._

_ "Almost twenty-six years and we are English." Violet answered._

_ "I don't think your nationality should be an excuse to not tell someone that you love them. After almost twenty-six years, I don't think you'll scare him." Cora said. _

_ "Maybe I am scared of his answer." Violet answered. _

Cora remembered the conversation well. Of course, she and Violet had had their arguments through the years, but there had been a basis of respect. Just as Cora was beginning to wonder if Violet would wake up, her eyes popped open.

"You came?" Violet asked.

"Of course. I was shocked that you would ask for me." Cora said.

"I asked for you to apologize for all I've ever said to you that was wrong, rude, inconsiderate, condescending, and just mean-spirited. And I also wanted to say, because I don't have to ask for you to do it; take care of Robert. He has always loved you so very much. Also, I know that Mary hurt you in the worst possible way. She is terrified the one person who has always loved her, but held her responsible, will no longer love her because of her actions. You have been the emotional core to our family, especially now that Sybil has died, and we need that. We've missed it the past six months and we all should have reached out to you, me included. I am glad that you and Robert are working through things." Violet said.

"I've always loved you like a mother. You did things for me my own mother didn't. And yes, I will take care of Robert and I have forgiven Mary. You once said that she held the trump card, because she was family. You need not worry about all the things you've said, because all the times you've been there for me, explained things, held me to a higher standard, and demanded I be the wife your son deserved." Cora remarked as she squeezed Violet's hand. Violet's breathing was becoming very labored and Cora reached over and rang the bell for a maid, knowing Robert would be summoned as well.

"I finally told Patrick…after you and I talked. He laughed, kissed me and told me that he had been waiting for me to say since Robert was born. I don't know why he never said it until then, but he didn't. I've missed him so…and Sybil, and Matthew…" Violet said.

"Just wait for Robert. He needs to be here." Cora answered. With every breath, Violet was struggling more.

"You'll take care of my baby boy?" Violet asked.

"I will. I promise, just hold on. Don't go, just yet; Mama." Cora said, just as Robert came through the door and knelt next to the bed.

"Its alright, Mama. I'm here now. Cora is here. Rosamund is on her way from Downton. Just hold on." Robert said. He was holding Violet's other hand and Edith had come in but stayed by the door.

"I love you both so very much. I am just so tired. So tired. I just can't…" Violet said. It took both Robert and Cora a moment to realize that she had passed away. Neither of them knew quite what to do, so they both stood up and fell into each other's arms. Like so many years before, after Sybil's death; they both began sobbing.

**Kind of an emotional chapter! I wanted to give some background on Violet and Cora's relationship, even if it seemed a bit out of character for Violet. I wanted her to take on the role of a mother to Cora. Thanks for the reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aftermath**

Chapter 28

Rules of mourning had become less strict post-war, but the Crawley's still observed wearing black. Robert and Cora had moved back into Downton Abbey, and Cora was thrilled to be home. She and Robert moved back into her old room. She had spent her entire marriage in that room; the vast majority sharing it with Robert.

Upon her arrival back at Downton, Robert had assigned Baxter as her Lady's Maid. Cora hadn't been certain what the other servant's reactions to her would be, but they were all outwardly accepting. If there were problems with her being back, it was kept downstairs, and the servants treated her like they always had.

Mary had taken Violet's death particularly hard, mostly because she hadn't been there. She had gone home to rest an hour before and couldn't get there in time. It had all happened so fast. So, to help her out, Cora had taken back over running the household. She didn't know how permanent it was, but she welcomed the distraction. It was like she and Robert were teamed back up like they had been for so many years. He ran the estate; she ran the house and they met in the middle.

The one thing Cora hadn't been able to do, was really talk to Mary. They had hugged and had some small-talk, but nothing about the fall-out almost eight months before. One day, about a week after Violet's funeral, Cora found Mary sitting in the library holding a sleeping Caroline.

"I always loved to watch you girls sleep. It was one of my favorite things, especially if you fell asleep in my lap." Cora said as she sat down the sofa across from Mary.

"Nanny had brought the children down after tea, and Caroline fell asleep. She would have carried her upstairs, but I didn't want to disturb her. I wasn't doing anything, anyways." Mary explained.

"You know that if you want to take back running the household, you can at any point?" Cora said, although she hated the idea of giving it up.

"No. I think I am going to leave that in your more capable hands. I don't think our staff likes me as well." Mary refused.

"Running a house is hard and it took me time. I can't imagine running the estate is any easier." Cora remarked.

"Its entirely different. Maybe I will learn it someday, but I think the staff needs a break from me." Mary said as she gently rocked Caroline back and forth.

"I think you are underestimating yourself. Besides, from the time you were ten years old, I had you sit in on planning for menus with Mrs. Patmore, my weekly meetings with Mrs. Hughes and learning to set up a seating chart. You know how to do it." Cora told her with a smile.

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me. When I took it over after you left…after I threw you out, I wanted to do everything different than you. Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore hated it." Mary responded.

"Why do you think you threw me out? It was your papa that did that. We've worked all that out, but you didn't do it." Cora asked.

"If I hadn't involved myself; I think Papa would have come around. It was really none of my business and I jumped into the middle of it. Not only that, but I involved the Baxter and Anna in it. I shouldn't have done that." Mary admitted.

"So, we are finally at the crux of all this. Why did you?" Cora asked gently.

"Because, honestly; I was jealous of you. Everywhere you went, and everything you did; people love you. They certainly don't love me like that. The servants, the tenants and their families, the townspeople, Papa, Edith, even the children. I always said that when Matthew and I were together, he found any softness in me, and when he died, it went away. Henry wants it and tries to find it, but he struggles. I just don't know how to…do what you do. I guess if I thought you weren't here and people forgot about you, they would just accept me. Obviously, it isn't working." Mary admitted. Cora stood up and then sat down next to Mary.

"You have it in you. Right now, holding Caroline. When you set Edith and Bertie back up. When you helped Anna after her attack and with her pregnancy. You do have redeeming qualities. I am your mother and I see it. Goodness knows, I've called you out for your bad qualities before. You had some tragedies, but you have to make your mind up to stay a good, honest person. I don't know how to help you with this. I just know that you should probably think before you speak, think about what you are saying and how it will affect another person. On your grandmother's death bed, she was regretting how she had treated people. I don't want that for you and you've plenty of time to rectify it. Now, I am your mother and I love you unconditionally. Everything is forgiven, but I do want you to really think. I will run the household as long as needed, but someday you will have to. Take some time, and then relearn it. The staff will give you another chance." Cora said before standing back up and kissing Mary on the top of the head.

"Mama, I am truly sorry, and I do love you too. I don't know what I've done to earn your forgiveness, though." Mary said.

"That is all it took." Cora said before leaving the room. She knew Mary well enough to know, she would have to have time to think everything through, but things were looking better.


End file.
